Sky and Moon Dragon of Fairy Tail V2
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Adopted from Fangs of Death with his permission! Brutally beaten up and left for dead, Kurama decides to use a jutsu taught to him by his father. Sent to a new world, Naruto and Kurama both have the chance to start anew. NaruXWendy. No Lemons or Limes. Rated M for bad language and situations.
1. Prolog

**Welcome all.**

 **This Story has been adopted from 'Fangs of Death', with his consent.**

 **Prolog, New World**

The Village hidden in the Leaves, one of the five main ninja villages. Four years ago the strongest of the nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was forcefully extracted from his previous host by a man in a black cloak and orange spiral mask to attack the village.

The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to the Kyuubi by summoning the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his very own new born son, Naruto. He asked of the third Hokage that his son be seen as a hero. Sad to say the village did not heed the fourth's wish.

They saw him as the Kyuubi himself, though a few did honour the wish of the fourth.

Time skip, four years post Kyuubi attack

It has been four years since the Kyuubi attacked the village. A boy no older than four is seen running from a mob of angry villagers and shinobi.

"Let's get the Demon Brat!" someone in the crowd yelled. The civilians were holding torches, pitchforks and clubs whilst the shinobi were holding shuriken and kunai. One of the shinobi threw his kunai, hitting the boy's leg. With a loud scream of pain, the boy fell to the floor, crashing into the wall of the alley.

"Now then…let's finish what Lord Fourth started." The same speaker said out loud. The roars of agreement could be heard from several blocks away.

While this was happening, another villager started approaching Naruto and kicked him in the gut, HARD! He then proceeded to grab Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, brought his face to eye level, let him drop and delivered a viscous upper cut into Naruto's face as he fell, bursting his lip and sending him flying into the cheering crowd.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME, DEMON BRAT!" a third villager roared.

Naruto started to panic. He was surrounded on all sides with no hope of escaping…not with his injured leg and the near paralysing pain from his skull…he didn't even feel his busted lip.

"Why? W-why a-are you d-doing t-this t-to m-me?" Naruto asked through the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Why? WHY? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY, YOU MONSTER! YOU TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE AWAY FROM US, PEOPLE WHOM WE CARED FOR! NOW, THE TIME FOR RETRIBUTION HAS COME!" a fourth villager shouted, throwing a glass bottle at Naruto.

The bottle left a gash where it hit Naruto's head and the force was enough to send Naruto's head crashing into the floor.

The villagers then started to close in on Naruto and began beating him with the clubs they carried, beating Naruto to within an inch of his life. The shinobi joined in by cutting and stabbing Naruto with their Kunai, until Naruto was nothing more than a mass of bruises and cuts, both deep and shallow. And all the while Naruto was screaming his lungs out in agony. Eventually one of the shinobi had had enough of his screaming and kicked Naruto hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Mindscape

Deep inside Naruto's mind Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is watching his young host's latest beating and knew…

 _'This is the worst one he's gotten yet. If I don't do something fast, he won't survive.'_ Kurama thought, whilst thinking of something he could do to help. Only one thing came to mind. _'This could work if I use that technique, but if I do, then not only will I be free of the seal, but it would also transport my brothers and sisters as well as their hosts.'_

He continued to think. A loud cracking noise caught his attention and he saw that some of the pipes was cracking. If he didn't do something quickly, as in NOW, both he and his host were as good as dead.

 _'Screw this. It is time to end this madness.'_ He thought to himself whilst moulding the required chakra and running through the seals. _'Everyone, please forgive me, but I have no choice.'_

 **"Sage Art: Yin Yang style: Dimension world crossing"** Kurama yells, feeling the technique activate.

In the real world

The mob attacking Naruto had finally stopped. "Now, time to die, demon." A villager said, grabbing a kunai from the shinobi next to him. The others shouted in agreement.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice full of both authority and Killing Intent yelled at the group, making everyone freeze in their tracks. Slowly they all turned around to see an old man wearing a white robe with the symbol of Fire on it.

"N-nothing, Lord-Hokage." The villager who had grabbed the Kunai replied.

"Oh really, because it seems to me as though you were busy beating a defenceless child and were about to commit murder of said child." The Hokage said, pausing to take a breath. "ANBU, arrest everyone here and take them to Ibiki at T&I. Tell him to have fun. Dog let's get Naruto to the Hospital immediately."

"Yes, lord Hokage." The ANBU all said in unison.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the unconscious and bleeding form of Naruto which began glowing brightly, before the light suddenly vanished and along with it, Naruto.

"Sir, what was that light?" an ANBU asked.

"I do not know, but I do know that Naruto is now gone." The old man said after seeing that Naruto had disappeared. "Find him at once." He yelled.

"Yes Sir." the ANBU yelled.

Nobody would realize it until much later that Naruto was no longer in the elemental nations…or even in their world for that matter, but in another one entirely.

Line Break

In the mindscapes of the 8 other Jinchuriki

The other Bijuu were all wondering the same thing: Why had Kurama used their Father's technique? Also, would they be free from their seals?

Thus, they prepared for a new life in another world.

Up in the skies of Ishgar

A tear appeared in the fabric of space and nine shining lights could be seen going into different directions. A pale pink dragon flying up in the sky noticed the lights, especially the one that crashed near her den. Curious, she decided to investigate.

She arrived to find an orange coloured cat next to a severely battered, bruised and bleeding young boy.

Kurama noticed her arrival as she landed and, thinking that she had come to eat Naruto, transformed into his true form.

"Who are you? Are you here to eat the Boy?" he asked.

The Dragon was shocked that something as small as a cat could suddenly transform into a giant 9 tailed fox as big as herself…as well as speak.

"I am Tsukuyomi, the Moon Dragon, and no, I am not here to eat the boy." She introduced herself and answered his question. "However, I am here to help. A friend of mine who lives fairly close by can heal the boy of his injuries, but we will have to leave NOW!"

Kurama, not sensing any deceit or ill intent from her decided to trust her. "Alright, but if this is a trap, I WILL end you!" he threatened.

"Understood." Tsukuyomi said. "Though I might suggest turning into that Cat form of yours. I may not be able to carry you like this."

"Fine." Kurama growled…he hated using one of his smallest transformations…it always left him feeling small compared to the world around him…

Tsukuyomi gently lifted Naruto in her hand, with Kurama hopping on next to the kid.

"Hold on tight…I won't hold back on the speed." She said, before jumping into the sky and flew with considerable speed towards the west woods of Fiore, where her old Friend lived with her daughter.  
She didn't know that she had unknowingly changed the fate of said daughter in the process.

Thus, both Naruto and Kurama began their new journey in a land full of mystery to them.

 **…**

 **And that is done.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **If you have read the original, please let me know if this is an improvement or if I made it worse.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back.**

 **Reminder, I have permission from 'Fangs of Death' to continue this story.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Oh right, by the time I upload this, there won't be any yet… ;P**

 **Chapter 1: New Friend and New Family**

July 6th, unknown year, Skies of Ishgar

Tsukuyomi could be seen flying at an extremely fast speed in order to see her old friend, the Queen of the skies, Grandine the Sky Dragon.

"Hey, Overgrown Lizard, who is this friend of yours that you are taking us to in order to treat the kid?" Kurama asked, curiosity clear in his voice. _'She had better not try to kill us…or ELSE…'_ he thought to himself.

"Firstly, don't call me an Overgrown Lizard, you Oversized Furball." Tsukuyomi growled. "And to answer your question, my friend is the queen of the skies, Grandine the Sky Dragon. When it comes to healing, there is nobody better at healing in the world than her."

"What about the Gods?" Kurama asked.

Tsukuyomi snorted. "They are too lazy to give a damn anymore, choosing to let us dragons do as we wish." She murmured something else that to Kurama sounded like "Lazy Morons", "Useless Bastards", and so on and so forth… Kurama sweat dropped at her attitude and clear disrespect towards gods, then again, the gods of this world were clearly different to those in his world.

She then turned her attention to the kid in her hand, lying there next to the transforming Furball…What was his name?

 _'I wonder what had happened in order for the kid to end up in this state. Not to mention that the fact that the Cat-Fox-Thing can hold that much power in a body that small…that one is scary stuff and he isn't even female…Not to mention he could probably defeat me and Grandine in combat…at the same time. He might even be a match for that battle savvy moron Igneel…how he ever found a kid to look after willing to put up with him, I will never know…'_ Tsukuyomi thought.

Somewhere else in Ishgar

A huge red dragon sneezed, sending the small pink haired kid flying into a rock with the force of his sneeze.

"Geez, dad…I thought you said you wouldn't attack." The pink haired boy said, before leaping again, igniting his fist in flame.

"Sorry Natsu…but someone must have been talking about me." Igneel told him, then gave minimal effort to brace for his son's attack.

 _'Could it have been that Tsukuyomi dragon/chick? Nah…she is to unsocial to understand the pride that comes with being a Dragon King…let alone get herself a kid to train…'_ he thought.

If only he knew…

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Natsu was beginning on barraging him with flaming punches.

Back with Kurama, Tsukuyomi and Naruto

"Hey, Fox…I never got your name. Mind telling me?" she asked.

"Kurama. My name is Kurama." Kurama introduced himself. "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine Bijuu." The last bit showed his hubris.

"Kurama…nice name. though I cannot say that I ever heard of the nine Bijuu before…" Tsukuyomi said, curious.

"I'd be well and truly surprised if you had." Kurama said. "In truth, we are not from this world, but from one called the Elemental Nations." He explained.

"So, if you came from another world…how did you end up in this one?" she asked. "And what in that world could have caused the kid to have such injuries?"

"Look, I will only say what I have to say once, and I am sure that your friend will want to know as well. It…will take a while to recount everything anyway…" Kurama said.

"You are right about my friend…even when we were younger she was quite the nosy one…gentle, but nosy." Tsukuyomi said.

They continued flying for another half an hour **(1)** in silence, with Kurama now truly appreciating the sheer speed that the dragon could achieve…in the last 30 minutes they could have flown from the eastern shores of Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) to the western border of Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind), a distance that would take him around 3 days…

"Kurama, we are approaching my friends home." Tsukuyomi said.

"That was fast. I really hope she can heal the kid." Kurama said. Suddenly he heard a small noise and transformed into a small fox with huge ears…big mistake…

For the instant he did, Tsukuyomi let out an ear shattering roar…as a way of letting her friend know that she is on her way…

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Which was joined by…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

…as Kurama screamed in pain coming from his abused ears…

 _'What in the name of Dad was I thinking?'_ he asked himself.

Moments earlier

At a cave in the west woods of Fiore, a young girl with blue hair can be seen practicing magic, with a huge white dragon watching her from behind. This young girl is called Wendy Marvell. She is an orphan whose parents either left her, lost her or died.

The white Dragon is called Grandine. She had found Wendy a few months ago and decided to adopt the cute little girl as her own kid and began teaching her magic. Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.

At the moment, Wendy could be seen taking in the air around her and focusing it into her own power.

" **Sky Dragons Roar** " She yells, unleashing a tunnel of wind form her mouth towards a small boulder. The horizontal tornado like wind smashed into the boulder with a resounding crunch, leaving a deep crack running all the way through it.

"Alright! I did it mommy! I finally did it!" she yells happily.

Grandine smiled at her daughter. "Well done Wendy, you are improving tremendously. Now, how about you try the **Sky Dragons Talons** on those trees over there…" she said before she was interrupted…

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Wendy instantly ran towards her mother and hid amongst the feather like scales that made up Grandine's skin.

"Mommy…w-what w-was t-that?" she stuttered. "And what are those scents I am smelling?" she added once she had taken a few deep breaths.

"Oh…that was a dragon's roar and a cry of pain, as for the smells, those belong to a human, a cat/fox, blood and an old friend of mine who usually remains in her own home." Grandine said. "How about you go inside for a bit?" she suggested.

"Okay Mommy." Wendy said, climbing out of her (warm and cosy) hiding spot amongst her mother's scales and ran into the cave.

 _'Why is Tsukuyomi coming here? And what/who are the ones with her?'_ Grandine thought. _'Also…what could have caused her to come out of her isolated nature? I guess I will be getting some answers soon.'_ She looked up to see the pale pink dragon flying above her. Her eyes almost glowed with desperation.

"Grandine!" the pale pink dragon shouted, whilst coming in to land.

In the cave

Wendy was knocked of her feet and into the air by the force of the landing dragon.

Outside

"Tsukuyomi, my old friend. What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Grandine said. In answer Tsukuyomi looked at her hands as she opened them, revealing an orange cat and…

"Not me, but this kid is in desperate need of your healing." Tsukuyomi said.

…a heavily injured kid whose skin had turned an unhealthy white by now.

"What in the world happened to him?" Grandine said in surprise. The boy looked absolutely horrible to her.

"No Idea. I saw some strange lights in the sky near my home and went to investigate. That is where I found Kurama here and the kid. Seeing the state the boy is in, I brought him to you for help." Tsukuyomi said before suddenly taking in a deeeeeeep breath of air. "Only Kurama knows what happened to him, but he…"

"Do you mind? The longer you two talk, the less chance there is that the Kit will survive!" Kurama said.

"Of course." Grandine said. "Let's get him into the cave where I will start healing him."

Kurama transformed into a 5 tailed kitsune and used his tails to carry Naruto into the cave, much to the shock of Grandine. Tsukuyomi was less surprised as she at least knew that he could transform.

"Wendy, I am coming in with some guests and someone who need immediate healing." Grandine called out as she entered the cave. "I am going to need your help with this one."

"On my way, Mommy." Wendy said as she came running. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wendy, this is my old friend, Tsukuyomi, the Moon Dragon, and her friend Kurama, and uhm…the one who need healing… _What was his name again?'_ Granding thought.

Kurama, realizing that he hadn't given anyone Naruto's name yet, said, "Naruto…his name is Naruto." He said. When Wendy arrived from around the corner the corner, the first two thing that went through his mind was _'The kid will either be her best friend…or the two of them will one day get married…at least if Naruto becomes anything like his father…'_ Even he had to admit that the blue hair on the girl's head was a sight to see.

Wendy gasped when she first laid eyes upon the boy., who was about her age and height and had three whisker marks on each cheek that she thought were absolutely cute and adorable…which sent her into a blushing state when she realized what she had just thought.

Then she looked at the rest of his body and nearly threw up. Sure, her mother had now and then brought in some animals who had deep cuts and injuries, but never had she seen anything like this.

"W-w-what happened to him?" Wendy asked shocked.

"Please make sure that he will survive first." Kurama said. "I will explain everything after that."

Grandine nodded at that, then began telling Wendy what to do on her side as both of them began using their magic to heal the boy.

Nearly half an hour later, "Ok, we got him to a point where he will survive… _Actually, Wendy could handle the rest from here!_ ' Grandine said, thinking the rest.

"Then in that case, you'd better listen because this will take a while…" Kurama said and began telling the two dragons what had happened, at which point Wendy had finished Healing the boy and had curled up next to him, fast asleep. Kurama paused to look at the to kids and immediately wished he had a camera on hand…the two looked to damn cute together…he was sure that Matatabi would have gone all girly over the pair…

Shaking his head, he returned to explaining the situation to the two dragons.

Next morning

Kurama's explanation continued until early morning, and Tsukuyomi now knew why he said he'd only tell it once…it had taken the fox around 8 hours of constant uninterrupted talking to tell the tale, which included the history of his world, his father's and uncle's fight with the Juubi (Ten Tails), how he came to be, the nature of Shinobi, chakra, the origin and history of the hidden villages, the Uchiha and Senju clans, Naruto's parents…everything.

"So now you know what had happened to him and why I used that technique to come here." Kurama said.

"I cannot believe that there exists a world where Humans can be so…so…so stupid!" Tsukuyomi growled. She now really wanted to go to that world and tear the villagers of this 'Konohagakure' a new one…and maybe blow some stuff up whilst she was at it.

"I agree with you there, old friend. And I can see why you came out of isolation there." Grandine said. _'Humans…even though it happened in another world…no child should suffer like this or have gotten this type of treatment…'_ she thought.

A thought suddenly came to her, one she found interesting.

"Hey, Tsukuyomi." She said.

"Yes, Grandine…Uhm…why do you have that smug look on your face?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Why don't you adopt him and teach him your magic?" Grandine asked.

"That is actually a good idea." Kurama agreed. _'And maybe teach him some things that are his birth right…'_

"WHAT?" Tsukuyomi shouted. "What would I know about raising a child?"

"Call it motherly instinct." Kurama said.

A groan caught their attention where they saw that Naruto was waking up.

Naruto opened his eyes only to came face to face with a cute girl, that nearly had him blushing.

"So pretty hair…" Naruto muttered, entering a daze. His breath roused the girl from her on sleep and she in turn got entranced by the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Good morning, Wendy/Naruto." Grandine and Naruto said.

…

"Ok…maybe we should have separated them while they slept…they are too far gone…" Grandine sweat dropped, seeing that neither of the kids had heard them. Kurama and Tsukuyomi giggled at her reaction.

"Ramen's ready!" Kurama said. Immediately Naruto stood up and looked around, startling the young girl next to him.

"RAMEN? WHERE?" Naruto asks.

"Sorry kid, that was a lie to get you back to the living world." Kurama said.

"Uhm…who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Name's Kurama, Kit. Though I think you should introduce yourself to the cutie next to you." Kurama said.

This time when Naruto looked at the young girl next to him he didn't space out…though he came close to it.

"Uhm…how do I introduce myself again?" Naruto asked Kurama after a moment of silence, making him and the two dragons face plant.

The girl giggled, catching Naruto's attention.

"You greet and give your name." she continued giggling. "My name is Wendy Marvell."

"Oooh…that's how it works…" Naruto said. "Nice to meet you, Marvell-chan. I am Naruto."

"Uhm…Naruto…I forgot to tell you that people say the order of their names differently here…" Kurama said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Wendy giggled again…she honestly thought that Naruto's personality was very likable. "My given name is Wendy, Naruto-kun."

"Ohh…still don't get it." Naruto said.

"And you two want me to adopt this guy?" Tsukuyomi said to Kurama and Grandine.

"Huh? You want to adopt Naruto-kun? I think that is a great Idea." Wendy cheered.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Tsukuyomi shouted, much to the laughter of Kurama and Grandine.

"Wendy, why don't you go and play with Naruto outside whilst I try to convince this knucklehead to accept." Grandine suggested. Wendy nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand as she ran out of the cave.

It didn't take long for Grandine to convince Tsukuyomi to adopt young Naruto…

Timeskip, July 7th, X777 11:00PM

It has been about a year since Naruto and Kurama came to this world and met Grandine, Tsukuyomi and Wendy. During this time Tsukuyomi taught Naruto her branch of Dragon Slaying Magic, Moon Dragon Slaying Magic.

Kurama himself also played his part by teaching Naruto some of the things from his old world, such as chakra, tree climbing, and also began teaching him his father's signature melee technique, the Rasengan. Needless to say, when Wendy discovered that since she didn't have chakra, she couldn't learn the Rasengan, she sulked for the rest of the day.

Speaking of the girl, since Naruto arrived, Grandine and Tsukuyomi had moved in together, meaning that most of the time, the two of them trained together and although she was his senior in term of skills, Naruto somehow managed to catch up to her within half a year. From that point on, the two of them had a friendly rivalry.

Kurama had also told him about his family, origins and the reason behind the hate and beatings. Although Naruto shouted at him and vented his frustration and anger, he eventually came to understand Kurama's reasoning…after somehow managing to catch the Fox unawares and driving a Rasengan into his backside.

That and Wendy slapped some sense into him.

Now the two young kids were sleeping in each other's arms, having found that it is warmer that way…and more comfortable.

"I really wish I had a camera right now…" Kurama said. The 2 dragons agreed with him there.

"As long as those to have each other, they will be fine…not to mention, they will still have you with them, Ku-san." Tsukuyomi said.

Taking one last look at their children, Grandine and Tsukuyomi decided that it was time.

"It is time…please look after them for us." Grandine told Kurama, who nodded. He watched as they departed, going to a place only he knew where to find them individually, and in time, where he could help their children find them as well.

 **(1): Fangs of Death had them fly for several hours, but with how fast the dragons spread out during the unravelling of Face in both Manga and Anime, that figure seems to be rather long.**

 **…**

 **AND DONE…with this chapter.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **Oh and I had a conversation with Fangs of Death concerning the second elements of both Naruto and Wendy…not going to say what they are…gotta keep it a surprise, though they will be a bit different from what FoD wanted…Sorry Mate.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Oh right…no time for these ones either… XD**

 **Chapter 2: Enter Oracion Seis…and the rest…**

 **The Macao Arc:**

Lucy meets Fairy Tail's Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a certain 'Salamander'. After Natsu and Happy saved Lucy from some slavers, and destroying half a town in the process, the three of them return to Magnolia, where Fairy Tail is located. Lucy fulfils her dream of joining the famous guild, but soon after joins Natsu in looking for a boy's father, who had been missing for a few days. After unknowingly beating the crap out of Macao, the boy's father, the four of them returned to Fairy Tail.

 **The Daybreak Arc:**

Natsu talks Lucy into going on a mission together with him and together they take their first official mission together as a team, which involved them destroying a certain book. After trying numerous options at infiltrating the books location, they went with 'Plan R'…Rush in through the front door and beat them up…  
Lucy was not happy when Natsu and Happy decided to refuse the payment.  
On the way back they encountered another Fairy Tail Mage known as Gray who delivered a warning.

 **The Lullaby Arc:**

A S-rank Mage known as Erza returned from a mission and after lecturing basically the entire guild about individual behaviours, asked Gray and Natsu to help her to investigate Eisenwald, a Dark Guild Banned by the Council that had been up to no good recently. Together with Lucy and Happy, who came along to "Keep the two from fighting" (Yeah right…) they manage to prevent Eisenwald's Plan and manage to destroy a demon from the Book of Zeref. Natsu, being the disaster-prone Dragon slayer, went overboard with his finishing move and destroyed the Guildmasters' Meeting Hall in the process, proclaiming it to have been easy.

 **The Galuna Island and Phantom Lord Arc:**

Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-rank job without permission and drag Lucy along when they tell her that one of the Celestial Keys she's looking for could be found there. Gray is sent to bring them back, but eventually decides to join in. On the Island, they encounter Gray's senior in Ice-Making Magic and both sides clash it out, with Fairy Tail coming out victorious after Erza appears, first to bring the wayward mages back, but being convinced by Gray at the end to help.  
After completing the mission, it turned out that the inhabitants of the island had been Demons all along…and Natsu would fit right in, being just as happy-go-lucky and loud as they are.

Upon returning from the Island, they discover that their Guild Hall had been trashed by Phantom Lord, and after finding three of their friends nailed to a tree with the symbol of Phantom Lord painted on their bodies, the three of them joined in the war. A few destroyed buildings later and Fairy Tail came out victorious and Phantom Lord being disbanded.

Soon after, a mage named Loke disappeared and everyone went looking for him. Lucy found him at the grave of a fellow celestial mage. It turns out that Loke was none other than Leo, the Lion Spirit. After convincing the Celestial King about Loke's innocence, Loke is allowed to return as Leo, gave Lucy his Key and gave tickets for an expensive Resort at the beach.

 **Tower of Heaven Arc:**

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Erza go and enjoy their Vacation at the Resort, where they were ambushed by some of Erza's old friends from an unknown part of her past. After rushing after Erza, who allowed herself to be captured in order to save the others, they learn of her troubled past as a slave in the very tower they were standing in.  
Whilst the battle rages, Jellal's dopplegänger, Siegfried, tricks the magic council into firing Satellite Square: Etherion on the tower, hoping to remove it from existence along with some pesky Fairy Tail Wizards. Instead the tower absorbed the magical energy and Erza got captured, only for Natsu to free her. Whilst battling Jellal, Natsu enters Dragon Force for the first time and destroys large portions of the now crystal tower along with defeating Jellal.  
He then prevented Erza from an attempted self-sacrifice that she hoped would prevent the tower from exploding.

 **Fighting Festival Arc:**

After returning home to find their guild rebuilt, Laxus attempts a Coup of sorts, wanting to reform the guild so that only the strongest wizards remain in the guild. After numerous battles, the number of Fairy Tail wizards are whittled down until only 4 remain. Mystogan appears and battles Laxus to a standstill until Erza, Natsu and Gajeel appear. Mystogan disappears whilst Natsu and Gajeel duke it out with Laxus, who reveals himself to be a second-generation Dragon Slayer. Laxus is defeated and subsequently expelled form Fairy Tail. During the festival, he sees a symbol that made him reminiscent of the past, and decides to live by the principles of Fairy Tail, instead of his own.

It has been a few weeks since then, and the Magic Council has summoned 4 Guild Masters to a briefing concerning the Ballam Alliance.

Guild-master Meeting Place

Makaroc sighed as he adjusted the collar of his Wizard Saint cloak. The clack of Fairy Tail's Guild-master's staff echoed through the hallways as he approached the doors of the council chamber.

"And now the council wants to talk to me about something. What do those Assholes want now?" he grumbled, not caring that the guards could hear every word he said…or rather, he was counting on it. He stopped before a pair of large doors that lead to the council chambers. With a tired sigh, he opened the doors and stepped in.

Looking around, he saw a pair of well known faces, Master Bob from Blue Pegasus, a man who used to be in Fairy Tail back in the day, and Ooba Babasama, an old crone who runs the Lamia Scale guild.

"Bob? Baba? What are you two doing here?" Makarov asked, seeing both of them in the Jury area.

Bob was an elderly, bald and cross-dressing man. He has a rather pale complexion and was wearing his signature purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. As a testament of his being a follower of the cross-dressing way, his face was decorated with red lipstick and a blush on each cheek. He had small white wings that fluttered like actual wings attached to his back. Makarov would never understand how the man managed to copy **Aero Magic** since it was next to impossible for most mages to pull it off. The symbol of his guild was imprinted on his left arm in a deep blue colour.

Ooba was a very old woman, either as old or older than Makarov himself. She is shown with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands/ she has stretched earlobes and long grey hair tied up in a three-layered bun. Her Outfit consists of a deep red cloak with a rounded gold collar with a dotted design made of turquoise jewels of some sort. What appeared to eb a dark vest was worn underneath it. Ooba wore studded bracelets on both arms and a necklace with three sun emblems.

Makarov's eyes widened when he saw a third person flickering into existence, showing an elderly man in a Tribal getup.

"And you are?" Makarov asked.

"Ah yes. I haven't been properly introduced to any of the more popular guilds in Fiore yet, have I. My name is Roubal, Master of the Guild known as Cait Shelter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail." Roubal spoke with a respectful bow. Makaroc nodded in greeting to the chieftain looking man.

"Sorry to say this, but I haven't really ever heard about your guild, not saying that I haven't, just that you are not on the map so to speak. Why haven't you come in person?" Makarov asked.

"Unlike yours, Master Bob's and Master Ooba's guilds, my guild is far away from Era, residing in the Wood Sea. It has been made simpler for me by using this Holo-Communication Lacryma to make contact with you all the way here in the Magic Council." Roubal explained.

The conversation was interrupted when the doors on the far side of the room opened and the council members of the new council entered. Makarov's brow furrowed when he saw the first to figures entering. Gran Doma, the new chairman of the reformed Magic Council, and an old man named Org, who survived the destruction of the previous council. The others were really just gap fillers until someone more competent was found to take their seat.

And Makarov knew that both Org and Gran Doma absolutely hated Fairy Tail, yet at the same time wouldn't do anything to them because they haven't done anything that warrants their disbandment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thought, honourable council, but may you begin to go into an explanation as to why you have called me and the other guild masters here today?" Roubal asked them. The council members shook their head to rid themselves of a myriad of thoughts that had swarmed their minds.

"We shall finish this discussion at a later date." Org told the council members, before turning to the assembled guild masters. "At the moment we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"And those would be?" Bob asked.

"The Ballam Alliance has begun to make its move." Gran Doma answered. "As you all know, the Ballam Alliance is made up of the three strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. All three of these powerful dark guilds have numerous subordinate guilds that follow their respective Guild Leader's order to the letter. Grimoire Heart and Tartaros are as of yet still unknown to us, but Oracion Seis has been both located and it's members identified by our information brokers. Using the Satellite Square: Etherion's superior viewing capabilities, we have confirmed this information."

Next Org spoke. "With this information in our grasp, we the Magic Council are making a plan to create a strike team to move in and take them out. A Light Guild Alliance. Our members will consist of a single team of mages from each of your guilds. Because you three, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, are currently the top 3 guilds in Fiore, you will comprise the main force of this strike team."

"Where are they?" Ooba asked, spinning her right arm in a circle. "I'll have my guild members make them spin."

"YOU ARE ALREADY SPINNING ME!" an unfortunate council member shouted spinning on his seat.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Ooba muttered, making the other three Guild Masters chuckle.

"They are located in the Wood Sea, in the eastern regions of the forest." Org replied Ooba's question. "It is because of this that we have asked Master Roubal's guild to assist is. E will need someone on the inside who knows how to navigate the forest of the Wood Sea and whom better than the guild that makes its home there?"

"I will do what I can to assist my fellow members of this Alliance." Roubal said, nodding at the Magic Council. "When and where shall we meet?"

"We would request that your members head out immediately upon being chosen back at your respective guilds." Doma answered. "As for the where…"

"I have a vacation house in the Wood Sea." Bob said. "We can have all of our handsome and strong men gather there."

"That will prove to be problematic if any of us send any female members." Makarov said. "especially if you send the ones I think you are going to send."

"Possibly, but that is what makes these types of missions' fun, isn't it?" Bob countered, slyly winking at his old guildmate.

This banter made some of the council members chuckle as it lifted some of the tension in the air.

"So are you all aware of what you must do?" Gran Doma asked. All four Guild Masters nodded.

"Good. You are all dismissed." The old man said.

Roubal's holographic image flickered and died away as he cut the flow of Magic energy on his end. Bob, Makarov and Ooba all walked from the room, the large doors closing behind them.

Moments later both Org and Doma sat down, rubbing their temples, knowing that no matter what happened, Fairy Tail would end up causing an additional amount of paperwork for them.

 _'Troublesome Guild!'_ Both thought at the same time.

In a far away world, an entire clan sneezed at the same time and felt like vowing revenge against some 'random' council for stealing their catchphrase.

Unknown Location, Wood Sea, Fiore

"The Light Guilds have made their move and are heading to the Wood Sea to take on your Guild." The master of Tartaros spoke through he communication Lacryma. His grey eyes and the shine of his armour he was wearing was the only thing one could see of him in the light of the blue flames in his sitting area. Brain's face showed that he was rather elated at the news.

"It is about time they made their move. Thank you for the information, Tartaros." He said.

"An Alliance must stick together after all." The Master of Tartaros said, before ending the communication. Brain chuckled before he began tossing the orb up and down with his hand.

"Oracion Seis…our prayers will be answered soon enough. Nirvana will be ours!" Brain said, throwing the Lacryma onto the floor and smashing it into pieces with his skull faced staff.

The members stood staring at their grinning master with calculating silver eyes as he stood apart form his fellow guild members. Said guild members were also smiling at the words of their master ad were more than excited at the chance of getting to take down the brats from the Light Guild Alliance.

"Guys, can you believe it?" Racer asked.

"We're finally going to be able to make our wishes a reality. With Nirvana on our side soon enough, we Oracion Seis will eb unstoppable." Hoteye said, holding a old book to his chest.

Angel gave a small smile to the two young men. "Yes, Master Brain has truly done us all a great service by bringing us all together in Oracion Seis to bring about the resurrection of the mighty Nirvana." The silver haired woman got a smile from the other members, except for Midnight, who was sleeping…again.

"This will be easy as Pie." Cobra said to his fellow guild mates.

"You said it!/Damn Straight." Was their reply.

If only they knew that this pie coming their way would be quite different from the ones they are used to biting into…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **fraxures:** Thanks. And congrats for being the first bloke to make a review. #ThumbsUp

 **Fangs of Death:** This coming from you, the original author, it shows that I am doing a good job at writing the story.

 **And back to the story…**

 **Chapter 3: Enter the Cait Shelter dragons**

It has been seven long years since the Dragons had disappeared, leaving their children to fend for themselves. Of course, said children have all gone to look for their parents and ask them for the reason behind their disappearance, to no avail.

Naruto, Wendy and Kurama eventually found themselves at a small guild called Cait Shelter after a kind young teenager helped them out.

In these seven years, Wendy found an egg that she thought was a dragon egg, only for it to hatch into a snow-white cat with wings, which had prompted Kurama to secretly sweat-drop. Turns out that the cat had the ability to use magic.

Wendy, overjoyed that she now had a pet/friend, named her Charla.

Speaking of Naruto and Wendy, during these last seven years, they practiced and trained together, forming what was probably the guild's strongest team, whilst also the youngest. And although neither knew about it, both were too damn scared to act (i.e. confess) on their mutual feelings for each other, something that gave Kurama many a good nights' dreams filled with hilarious (for him) situations involving the two teens…damn sadistic fox…

Now they were standing in their Guild Hall with their Guild Mates and Master.

"Naruto and Wendy…I have a mission for the to of you." The old chieftain looking man said.

"What's the mission, Gramps?" Naruto asked Roubal, with Wendy looking on just as curious. It isn't unusual for the Master to speak to them or one of the other teams for missions, just a rare event as Cait Shelter focuses more on the textile industry than mission/job requests.

"I am sending you two to meet the members of the other guilds of the alliance to take don Oracion Seis." Roubal said.

"But why the two of us, Master Roubal?" Wendy asked.

"Because I know that you two will not fail me. You will also have other people from the alliance helping you. Not to mention that the two of you are also our strongest mages, not only when you fight together." Roubal said with a smile of pride.

"Oh…so we surpassed you already?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Wendy giggled at the jab, as did several others.

"In your dream, youngling." Roubal shot back. The two stared/smirked at each other, before both burst out laughing. This had been an ongoing thing ever since Naruto declared himself the next guild Master about 2 years ago.

"Anyway, take Kurama and Charla with you. They can act as support…and to keep you out of trouble." Roubal said.

"Hey…We don't get into that much trouble…" Roubal looked expectantly at Naruto. "Ok…Wendy doesn't…" Naruto finally admitted. Another round of giggling and chuckling. "But what am I supposed to do if Trouble ants me as a friend?"

"Join another guild?" Roubal suggested.

"And leave Wendy here? Not to mention the competition for the seat of Guild Master? No way!" Naruto countered.

Next to him Wendy got a little blush dusting her cheeks, which she as trying to lose.

Roubal chuckled a bit before clearing his throat with a cough. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand." He handed over a map with a mark in the southern side of the Weed Sea. "That is where the Alliance is meeting, at Master Bobs vacation home. Better get going, younglings. Don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Of course, old man/Master." Naruto and Wendy said, before walking out of the building. Outside, they quickly went to their shared dormitory and got their gear, with Naruto gathering some Kunai, as Kurama called them. Naruto, after much experimenting and trial and error, had learnt to combine his chakra with his magic in the knives, creating what he calls **Moon Blade** Technique.

The two then went outside and called Kurama and Charla, with the former transforming into a horse sized, five tailed kitsune which Naruto had at one point playfully dubbed the 'Awesome Public Transport Fox'…much to Kurama's immediate ire and Wendy's mirth. Even the usually stoic Charla had to supress a giggle.

"Climb on you three. Let's get this show on the road." Kurama called.

"Ok, we're ready." Naruto called. "And please don't go all rodeo on us."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kurama said, before holding up crossed fingers and a smirk.

"Oh…craaaAAAP!" Naruto shouted in horror, whilst Wendy let out a cry of joy and Charla just facepalmed. This was getting old.

 **Blue Pegasus Vacation Home, Wood Sea, Fiore**

"So…is this all of us?" Gray Fullbuster asked, looking at the assembled mages from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. All three guilds had sent their strongest team in order to defeat the weakest link in the Ballam Alliance: Oracion Seis.

"Isn't there supposed to be a fourth Guild?" Lucy Heartfilia asked.

"Yes. Cait Shelter." Lyon Vastia said.

"Know anything about them? I must say I have never heard of them before this mission." Gray asked his fellow Ice-Make Disciple.

Lyon looked at Sherry Blendy and Jura Neekis, both of whom shook their heads.

"I…we've got nothing." He answered.

"Anyone else?" Gray asked.

His fellow Fairy Tail mages shook their heads as well, as did most of the mages from Blue Pegasus.

"From what I have on archive, Cait Shelter specialises more on creating local clothing, though they have 2 teams that go out on outside jobs now and then." Hibiki said, starting up his Archive Magic. Several images appeared, showing a Cat's head shaped building with the letters for 'Cait Shelter' written on a board hung over the entrance.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything on the members other than the Guild Master, Roubal." Hibiki added. Another image appeared showing an old chieftain looking man.

"So in other words you don't have any idea either." Gray and Lyon deadpanned.

Suddenly the doors of the meeting house opened, and all three groups turned to face the opened doors. Their eyes widened when they saw two small figures entering, their features shadowed by the light, enter the room.

Once their eyes adjusted, they saw that the two figures were to young children, standing before them.

Both of them looked to be around 12, maybe 13, years old. The girl was dressed in a blue cloak which had a hood, that was currently thrown back., blue blouse and a black shirt. With sky blue trimmings. Her entire apparel consisted of different shades of blue and black, with blue being the main suit and black on the cloak and hood. On the back of her cloak was the image of a cat in dark blue, the symbol of Cait Shelter. The Pins holding the cloak to the shirt were cross shaped. Her hair was a deep shape of blue, bordering on being akin to that of a sapphire's, and it went all the way to just above her waistline. She had dark brown eyes that showed pure innocence. Hanging from her neck was a necklace made from a small chain with a white sapphire crystal shaped to look like a feathery winged dragon.

The Boy was dressed earing the same type of cloak, instead his was gold instead, with a silver shirt, a thin open orange jacket, and black pants with silver linings. On the back of his cloak was the same cat symbol, only this time in silver. Like the girl, the pins were cross shaped. His Hair was a bright shade of blonde, almost gold in colour. He had deep sapphire (Cerulean blue) eyes that showed quite a mischievous innocence that sent a chill down their backs, as well as more pain that anyone his age, or even someone twice his age, should go through. Hanging around his neck was a chain necklace with a Rose Quartz, also shaped into the shape of a Dragon.

"Umm, greetings all." The girl began. "We are the representatives of Cait Shelter." She finished, bowing shyly. "Please treat us well." The boy just waves his hand.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Lucy said with an unsure tone. _'They are so very young…'_

"She's so cute." Hibiki Lates commented as he held up a rose to the young girl's face, a cute blush coming to her face.

"Umm…c-c-cute?" she squeaked. It was clear that she wasn't used to being complimented.

"A beauty indeed." Ren Akatsuki declared, taking the girls hand.

"May I pour you some tea? Or be your slave for life?" Eve Tearm asked, whilst knocking the boy out of the way. The girl felt an eyebrow twitching at that but didn't feel a shred of sympathy for what was about to happen to the three guys surrounding her.

The other assembled mages minus the fat ugly creature that apparently was also a member of Blue Pegasus, sweat-dropped at the dreamy eyes of the Trimens of Blue Pegasus as they crowded the young girl.

No-one noticed the boy standing up, veins popping on his forehead and his eyes shadowed by his hair…until he appeared between the girl and the Trimens and in one swift and powerful movement, sent them flying away from the girl with a kick.

The girl meanwhile was unfazed by this and turned to speak to the Trimens. "Umm…uh…ok…look, you're all very sweet and all, but you are honestly very creepy. Sorry." The girl bowed in apology. When she raised her eyes, she was surprised to see that all three of the Trimens were sitting in a corner with clouds of depression over their heads.

"Serves you Pedophiles right." The boy spoke up.

"We are not Pedophiles or creepy." The three of them drones out.

"Either way, you are too old for me." Wendy said, making them slump again.

"Seriously though, who are you brats?" they all turned to look at Gray who had spoken. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Look here kids, I don't know if this is some kind of joke or something, but this is not a game. You're young and you've got your whole life ahead of you both and not to mention your shy demeanor and fragile frame isn't going (This all to Wendy) to deter Oracion Seis from killing you. Tell your Guild to send someone who's actually worth their salt in fighting against one of the three top dark guilds." He said to the boy and girl.

Everyone as silent and the blue haired girl and blonde boy looked at Gray with very strained smiles. One could see the muscles under their eyes twitching whilst the veins were popping out all over their heads…and when they (Everyone minus the two kids) blinked, they were gone.

Gray suddenly felt himself smashed into the floor as a powerful force landed on his head. The two kids were nothing but small breezes from where they had been standing mere moments earlier and now Gray was face first in the ground with said kids standing on his head and back.

Looking up, Gray's eyes widened when he saw both pre-teens stare down at him with a fierce gaze in their eyes. He couldn't believe he was seeing such eyes on children that young. Sure, he had seen a lot of things when he was younger than the girl, but the boy looked as though he had been to hell and back numerous times, judging by the ferocity and killing intent he was giving off.

"You dare call us weak, Pervert?" the two pressed down harder on Gray's back. Gray grit his teeth at being forced onto the ground by these two brats, before they moved away from the teen.

"Who are you?" a short man named Ichiya said, as he hung in the air from the end of a spear being held by a beautiful girl names Erza Scarlet, who was keeping him away as far as possible.

The eyes of the girl and boy became serious as they looked at the other Light Mages form where they stood.

An aura of sky blue magic formed around the girl, taking the shape of a feathery roaring dragon. At the same time a light pink aura formed around the boy, taking the shape of a roaring dragon as well. Both their round pupils turned into vertical slits.

The Boy released a growl, and both bared their teeth, revealing long, sharp canines.

The mages from Fairy Tail were immediately reminded of Natsu during one of his rages.

"I am a representative of Cait Shelter. I am the adopted daughter of the Sky Dragon, Grandine. I am the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell." The girl said.

"And I am the other representative of Cait Shelter. I am the adopted son of the Moon Dragon, Tsukuyomi. I am the Moon Dragon Slayer, Naruto Tsuki, believe it." The boy introduced himself immediately afterwards.

"And don't you are underestimate us for being young." They both growled out mainly at Gray, but partially at the others, just so that they get the memo. "Also, were the strongest mages in Cait Shelter…at least when it comes to fighting."

"Huh? Naruto-kun, is that you?" Erza suddenly said.

"Huh…E-Erza…Oh great…It just had to be you Fairy Tail sent…" Naruto deadpanned, with an undertone of fear.

"Eh…you know each other?" everyone asked.

"Long story short, when they met on a mission a while back, she found him so cute she nearly suffocated him with her hug." A new voice spoke form the entrance.

In walked an orange cat, and behind him a white cat. "Naruto had to delay the start of the mission for an entire day just to make sure that she wasn't in the town anymore." the orange cat continued.

Wendy turned to glare at Erza and instinctively grabbed onto his arm.

The message was clear to all except for the boy:

'He's mine, Bitch.'

 **…**

 **And Done**

 **So yeah…Naruto and Erza already met**

 **Technique Glossary:**

 **Moon Blade:** By combining Chakra with his Moon Dragon Slayer Magic and flowing it into his Kunai, Naruto creates a 1 ½ foot long dagger like construct surrounding the blade of the Kunai that is pinkish in colour. The blade must stay in physical contact with Naruto to function.


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back.

Responces to Reviews:

None this time…again…

Chapter 4: First contact with Oracion Seis

Previously

 _"Huh? Naruto-kun, is that you?" Erza suddenly said._

 _"Huh…E-Erza…Oh great…It just had to be you Fairy Tail sent…" Naruto deadpanned, with an undertone of fear._

 _"Eh…you know each other?" everyone asked._

 _"Long story short, when they met on a mission a while back, she found him so cute she nearly suffocated him with her hug." A new voice spoke form the entrance._

 _In walked an orange cat, and behind him a white cat. "Naruto had to delay the start of the mission for an entire day just to make sure that she wasn't in the town anymore." the orange cat continued._

 _Wendy turned to glare at Erza and instinctively grabbed onto his arm._

 _The message was clear to all except for the boy:_

 _'He's mine, Bitch.'_

Present

Erza half-heartedly returned the glare Wendy sent her. She may be jealous of the bluenette(for being able to hug the Blond any time any day), but even she knew better than to encroach on another's property…especially if that person was a dragon slayer.

"Alright, no need to be so possessive." Erza said, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Naruto told me you wanted to take him with you." Kurama added, adding fuel to the smouldering glare Wendy was sending Erza.

"She also likes Strawberry cake." Naruto muttered. "To the point where I managed to lose her by pointing one out."

This had the opposite effect on Wendy, who turned of the glare. Naruto sighed in relief…he knew that Wendy had a weakness for anything cute and sweet, except when on missions, apparently unlike a certain redhead in the room who goes haywire in the presence of either…

"Anyway…we can discuss this later. For now, let's focus on the task at hand." Naruto said, wanting to get back to why they were here. "And Wendy-chan, since when were you this clingy?" he asked, making the bluenette's face go red.

"S-s-sorry." She stammered, immediately letting go.

"Naruto is right. Laying out our battleplan should be of utmost importance, so let us do so." Jura said.

"Jura is right." Lyon agreed. "The Magic Council chose our four guilds to be the strike force that is to take them down." Of to his side Sherry agreed in a very fangirly style.

"Agreed." Hibiki said, reactivating his Archive and tipping on a few buttons. "I have been given all the available information on Oracion Seis and stored it here in my archive, a relatively new branch of Magic, might I add. With it I could take any and all information learned and share it telepathically with anyone within range."

Six images appeared before the assembled mages. Hibiki enlarged the first picture, revealing a white haired girl.

"And here I thought that Erza's armours were skimpy…she's hardly wearing anything at all…" Gray muttered out loud.

"At least she is wearing something." Natsu said. "Look down."

"OH CRAP!" Gray shouted, realizing that he had striped down to his underwear…again.

"Uhm…" Hibiki coughed into his fist to gain their attention. "Now, to continue…this is Angel. She is a Celestial Mage, and although we don't know how many keys she owns, or if she carries any golden keys, it is known that she at least has a silver key, Caelum, an orb that can shoot beams of energy or morph into a sword form. It is also said that she is able to see into people's hearts."

"Uhm…I think that I'll not do well against her." Lucy commented.

Next Hibiki enlarged an image of a dark-red haired man with slanted eyes. Next to him was a large purple snake.

"Next on the list is Cobra. Nothing is known about his magic. He usually fights using some martial arts style that isn't in my system. He is said to have a sense of hearing far more sensitive than that of a dragon Slayer." Hibiki continued.

Natsu, Naruto and Wendy bared their sharp canines at that, their pride as Dragon Slayers hurt.

"Almost all rumours about him claim that he is able to hear his opponent's thoughts." Hibiki finished, enlarging an image of a blocky looking man.

"Next up is Hoteye. We have confirmed that this man uses Earth Magic, though a different branch than Rock Iron Jura here. He uses it to make the earth almost liquid. Also, he has an Eye Magic that allows him to see through solid objects as well as over huge distances. His reason for fighting appears to be only for profit." Hibiki explained.

"Profit?" Lyon asked.

"Yes. If there is a profit to it, he will, and already has on numerous occasions, completely devastate even entire army regiments." Hibiki explained, switching the image to one showing Hoteye standing amongst several heavily injured army soldiers.

"Revolting, killing for profit." Jura said, though internally, he was excited…it had been a while since he last faced off against a fellow earth mage.

 _'Had I not come here alongside Naruto…I'd say that he would probably be doing the same thing…'_ Kurama thought.

Hibiki enlarged the next image.

"Fourth is Racer. As his name indicated, he is a high-speed mage, though what branch he uses is unknown. He is said to be able to move faster than the eye can follow." Hibiki said.

 _'Can't be much faster than Kurama, can he?'_ Naruto and Wendy thought, remembering the times Kurama taught them to defend against an enemy who is faster than themselves.

Next he enlarged an image of a man…sleeping whilst sitting on a flying carpet…

"We don't know anything about this one, other than his name: Midnight." Hibiki said.

"That name doesn't bode well at all." Era said, thinking.

"Not only don't we know what magic he uses, we don't even know what his face looks like as he is almost always seen flying around on that silly carpet of his." Hibiki said.

He then enlarged the last Picture.

"And finally, we have the Guild Master, Brain." Hibiki said.

Naruto saw that the man had dark skin with numerous tribal tattoos covering his face.

The others looked at Hibiki expectantly.

"Uhm…that's all I have on him…" Hibiki said, head hanging.

"Anyway, we won't know anything more by just sitting here and doing nothing." Charla said.

"I fully agree." Happy said.

"Shut Up." Charla said immediately.

"I got rejected…" Happy said kneeling in the corner with clouds of depression over his head. Naruto and Kurama were rolling around on the floor at this, laughing. Wendy meanwhile giggled.

"Stop laughing at him. Come on Happy, no time for that." Natsu said, grabbing the blue feline. "We have a mission to do."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said, though his usual enthusiasm was missing.

"So, Hibiki-san, what exactly is the plan?" Lucy asked. Hibiki nodded in acknowledgement at the blond girl, typing on his Archive keyboard. Several images appeared showing a large airship with numerous cannons protruding from its belly.

The ship had the head of a horse at the front and wings on its side.

"What is that thing?" Sherry asked.

"That is very impressive." Lyon commented.

"I agree with you." Naruto said. "As long as I don't have to fly on it, that is."

"Motion sickness?" Lucy asked. The blond male hung his head in shame. Wendy walked over and patted his head, smiling softly. She liked how soft yet springy his hair was against her hand.

 _'Just like Natsu!'_ Erza, Lucy and Gray thought.

"What about Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh…since I can heal ailments, I just dispel it on myself." Wendy said with a bright smile. Looking to the side, everyone saw Naruto and Natsu facing the wall, kneeling whilst grumbling about 'lucky girls with healing abilities'. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the sight…Wendy's smile was just that infectious.

"Back to the matter at hand…again…" Hibiki said. "This is Christina, Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber. She is quite fast despite her massive size and possesses the latest in long range technology as she is equipped with, as her name indicates, firing bomb cannons, in addition to several laser cannons. Her Hull is made of highly durable steel." Pride was evident in his voice. "Our plan is to have Naruto and Wendy lead the way through the Wood Sea to where the enemy base is located and once we confirmed their exact location, I will contact Ichiya-sama, who will be busy preparing the bomber for a quick and powerful surgical strike. We will wipe them out in one move."

"Whoa." Natsu and Happy said, stars in their eyes at the apparent fire-power the flying construct carried. "That is so freaking awesome!" they added in unison.

"Thank you. Master Bob paid a lot of money to have the Magic Bomber Built." Ren said, smirking. Hibiki chuckled a bit…out of everyone in Blue Pegasus, he knew the real reason why master Bob had the Christina built was due to his small rivalry with master Makarov…a sort of 'who has the biggest guns' rivalry…

"Then, if you don't mind, Wendy-chan, Naruto, please take the lead." Eve spoke as he knelt down beside Wendy. The 12-year-old female dragon slayer laughed nervously at the gentlemanly attitude of the blonde before edging away from said blonde. Naruto instinctively moved between her and Eve, glaring at the blonde dangerously.

"Pedophile, if you don't stop making her nervous I will humiliate you so bad that you can never show yourself in public again. Do you understand me?" Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes…and I am not a pedophile." Eve states whilst anime tears pour down his face.

"Ok, but just to get the point across…Charla and Kurama…" Naruto said. The two cats caught on what Naruto wanted and quickly swiped at eve with their claws. Six red scars appeared on Eve's face whilst the young blond mage smiled at the cats.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Naruto said, smiling as though nothing had happened.

Charla meanwhile added her own threats to Eve. "Keep away from Wendy or your face won't be the only thing being slashed at." She said, glancing down at Eve's groin with a deadly and predatory gaze. "Are we clear on that?"

"And I will help her if you don't." Kurama said. "And that includes the two of you as well." The last part was directed at Hibiki and Ren.

"YES MA'AM! YES SIR!" the three of them said in perfect unison…with Eve quickly shuffling away to join the others. They went on to start hitting on Lucy, to which Natsu and Happy began laughing at her uncomfortable expression.

"Oh, Lucy…you keep on wanting to meet some 'pretty boys' as you call them, but this happens…" the rest was lost amongst their laughter.

Lucy couldn't refute them at speaking the truth.

"Alright, now that everyone is back here in the real world…" Jura said. "Let's begin the operation, shall we."

The others agreed with him and began leaving the building. Naruto and Wendy, alongside Kurama and Charla, led the way. Behind them came the members of Fairy Tail, then Lamia Scale and lastly Blue Pegasus.

"Erza-san, why not walk alongside me?" Ichiya asked the redhead with a wink as he walked up to her. His sparkling visage appeared to shine even brighter as he held out a rose in his hand which he held out to the beautiful 19-year-old woman. "I shall protect you with the perfume…of LOVE." Needless to say, Era was thoroughly freaked out by this. Unfortunately for her, he was still outside of punching range.

"ALL HAIL ICHIYA!" the Trimens bowed to their orange haired leader while said leader sparkled with greater intensity.

"I…I see…" Lyon said, stepping up next to Gray. "Uhm, Gray…I know I haven't had much interaction with Blue Pegasus…but do you know how he is managing to sparkle like that?" he asked his fellow pupil.

Gray sighed and scratched his head. "We have been wondering that for years, brother." He patted Lyon on the shoulder. "For a very long time, old friend, we have been wondering that about the members of Blue Pegasus."

The group continued after Ichiya was sent flying via Erza's Knuckles Express after walking into range. It was thought that Erza was trying to keep close to the two young dragon slayers to either stay away from Ichiya or to protect them from his influence.

"Men!" Ichiya raised his hand to the skies, sparkling like always. The Light Guild Alliance members turned to look at the orange haired mage.

"What is it, Ichiya-sama?" Ren asked.

"Well, we have been walking for quite a while and I think we've ventured far enough into the Wood Sea to say that we've reached near enough to the northern sections. Isn't that right, men?" The group turned to the Dragons Slayers from Cait Shelter for an answer. The two cloaked individuals turned around with their faces pointing upwards, ears twitching. They sniffed the air quickly.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We're growing closer north, yes. It will only take another 20 minutes or so until we reach the actual area in the Wood Sea where the Oracion Seis Guild is thought to be located." Wendy told them.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lyon asked.

"Because, men…" Ichiya winked at him, causing the silver haired mage to shudder visibly in disgust. "…with this we can be sure that the perfume of greatness shall appear! I, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, shall venture back to the meeting house and contact HQ to ready Christina, the magnificent magical Bomber, MEN!"

"Ichiya-sama, you're so brave to venture through this forest by yourself so you can prepare Christina!" Hibiki bowed lowly to the man. Ren and Eve followed their fellow Trimen member's example and bowed to Ichiya as well.

"Your wisdom knows no bounds, Ichiya-sama!" they exclaimed with anime tears streaking down their faces.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight. Jura stepped forth and walked up to stand next to the short creature.

"It will be dangerous to walk through the Wood Sea by oneself. I will accompany Ichiya-dono back to the meeting house." The wizard Saint said.

"But Ichiya…how will you find us once all is said and done?" Wendy asked. Ichiya smirked confidently and winked at the daughter of Grandine, the Sky Dragon. The brown eyed girl shuddered, as did several others, and stepped back, with Naruto instinctively stepping infron of her, magical power rising, ready to beat the creepy old…man(?) up if this continues. Suddenly he asked himself why he was so protective of Wendy?

 _'Must be because she's my best friend.'_ He thought.

"My dear young Dragon Slayer, I have smelled all of your lovely perfumes. The scent of family can never be forgotten and so once I have readied Christina for battle with Jura, I shall follow your perfumes back to you all! My Family MEN!" Ichiya spoke with an exaggerated tone that made his words a bit more dramatic than was necessary.

"Truly an amazing man!" the three Trimens said, clapping their hands in applause.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CLAP FOR THIS CRAZY MORON?" Everyone else shouted in alarm. Minutes later they had calmed down, after Ichiya and Jura bid their farewells and headed back along the path they had come, that is, and the remaining members of the Light Guild Alliance continued on, trekking north through the foliage.

The two S-class mages had barely made it out of hearing range when the member of Oracion Seis shadowing them sprung the trap…

…who in turn was being watched by Kurama, whom Naruto had sent to lead the creepy fool and the giant to the meeting hall.

"Perfume Magic: Paralysing Perfume" Jura's eyes suddenly widened as the stream of smoke rose from the vial Ichiya shoved into his face. The Wizard Saint's body then convulsed before freezing as his muscles became paralysed.

With a 'Thud' Jura fell onto the floor. Looking up, he saw Ichiya with a malicious grin on his face.

"Ichiya…why are you doing this?" Jura asked. Realizing just how far ahead the main group is, he realized just how screwed he was in this situation. Not to mention when 'Ichiya' suddenly went up in a cloud of smoke, being replaced by a pair of little blue gremlins. Jura recognized them to be Gem and Mini, the Celestial spirits of the Gate of Twins.

"Did we do good, Angel?" Gem asked.

Jura's attention was drawn upwards when a shadow cast itself over him. Angel, the long, white haired, and only female, member of Oracion.

seis stood before the Wizard Saint. Her golden key for Gem and Mini held tightly in her grip.

"Oh, now look what we have here. A poor lost mage." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Where is...Ichiya-dono?" Jura growled out.

"Oh, that waste of space is probably unconscious in the forest far from your location. Gem and Mini did such a good job beating up the old pervert, didn't you?" She patted the two Celestial Spirits on their tiny heads. The two spirits blushed at the praise before nodding rapidly.

"Yes, Angel-san." Gem spoke.

"We had beaten him up real nice. We think we broke his face because it looks so ugly." Mini added.

"I think that's how he actually looks Mini."

"Really, Gem?"

Angel and Jura sweat dropped at the conversation's topic before Angel sighed and performed a forced closure. The twins vanished in a flash of golden light, waving bye-bye to the bald mage and their user. Angel quickly focused her attention back on Jura.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to curb stomp you." Jura's eyes widened as Angel raised her high heeled boots and positioned them over his bald skull. "May the angels watch over you in your sleep or NOT!" She slammed the boot down and Jura's eyes rolled up into his skull as blood flowed from his wounded skull.

 _'Why don't female Mages these days wear slacks?'_ Jura thought as he lost consciousness.

With the others

Wendy and Naruto looked back to see the fellow members of the Light Guild Alliance following dutifully behind them as they led the way through the forest.

Charla quickly flew away from the group to escape the annoying blue cat that was Happy. The white furred Exceed settled herself atop of Wendy's head and sighed in relief before looking down at her partner.

"Wendy, Naruto I'm curious to wonder how it is that you will be able to lead the others to Oracion Seis' base of operations. Since when have you two been able to find them?" Charla asked.

"Master Roubaul gave me the information needed when he had finished communicating with the Magic Council." Wendy replied. "They lie further north from our previous location and so all I have to do is just navigate through the Wood Sea to the northern portions. Simple."

"What but he did not give me the information does he not trust me" Naruto says looking ready cry. "There-there Naruto. Master just thought you may forget where we had to go the master was just being safe and remember he does trust you." Wendy says.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"Yes really" Wendy replies with a smile.

"Thanks you Wendy" Naruto says pulling the girl into a hug which she returned. Though a certain red was watching with a look that screamed blackmail, while thinking ' _those two are good for each other maybe me and Mira can try and set them up.'_

It would be a good payback for the prank he somehow managed to pull on her a few weeks after he managed to evade her. How the hell did he manage to compress that much paint inside of an envelope? It had taken her a week to wash the white colour out of her hair and eyebrows.

Even Natsu occasionally still teases her about that day.

"And once we get to the north?" Charla interrupted the soon-to-be-future-couple's moment looked at her friend. The blue haired dragon slayer opened her mouth to reply, but her throat suddenly felt a bit dry. A blush of embarrassment formed as she ducked her head and poked her index fingers together.

"Um maybe...no, well I could...we do the um the thing with the other thing and then use that one..." she stammered.

"You have no idea, do you?" Charla deadpanned.

Wendy's face fell, and her arms dropped down to her sides, an anime cloud of shame hanging over her head. Charla waved away the cloud as it was blocking her view before patting the twelve-year-old on her head. After a while of walking, the group came to a stop along a large stone and dirt covered path that was outlined by the trees.

"Alright, this is it." Wendy informed the group. "This is the northern Wood Sea area. Stay close so that you all don't get lost, okay?"

"Um Wendy, Naruto?" Lucy spoke.

"Yes, what is it Lucy?" Both reply to the her wondering what she wants.

"Forgive me if I sound disrespectful, but why did Cait Shelter send you two, Kurama, and Charla alone?" Lucy asked.

"Surely Cait Shelter has other members who would have been willing to come with you. I mean, each of our guilds brought at least three to five members each. So why is it only you four?"

The two dragon slayers chuckled at Lucy's question. "That is a good question, one that we wondered ourselves when Master Roubaul sent us on this mission. I hold great pride in my healing abilities, and Naruto with all around skills but despite that, we are only twelve. However, Master Roubaul told me it was because we are the only ones alongside Kurama and Charla who could be trusted with a task of this magnitude. Despite there being quite a bit of members in our guild, Master Roubaul had told me that we are actually his best mages and that we would suffice for this mission." Wendy told her.

"She's right we are the master best mages; even though Kurama is stronger than both of us and the entire guild combined, he does not fight unless me and Wendy are not able continue fighting." Naruto said, shocking the celestial mage, before moving on towards their destination.

Shortly afterwards

The Light Guild Alliance had continued their trek north through the expanse of vegetation, moving along the winding path that Wendy and Naruto were leading them on. The Dragon slayers raised their hand, signalling the group to stop.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Lucy asked. The kids didn't respond as they tilted their heads and sniffed the air, smelling a faint sent of metal and paint in the air. Their ears twitched as they picked up on the surrounding sounds. The pair of kids then directed her vision to the sky and narrowed her eyes.

"Something is in the sky." Naruto said.

Natsu followed the actions of his younger counterparts and his eyes widened. "There is. And it's big."

The group all directed their eyes in the direction that the three dragon slayers were facing and stared into the blue expanse above their heads. The clouds drifted by slowly on the winds.

The mages continued to watch the sky for a few moments until their ears were met with the high-pitched whine of rotating propulsion engines and the large magic concentration produced by the lachryma which powered them. A small dot in the distance quickly grew large and closer and revealed the massive Magical Bomber that was Christina.

"Wow." Everyone gaped in awe at the large piece of technology. The Blue Pegasus mages smiled at their fellow mages' reactions.

"Yup. You wouldn't believe how many Jewels it took to build this beauty." Ren said.

"Ten billion Jewels." Hibiki and Eve stated together. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their skulls as they turned to face the Trimens members. Naruto, Wendy and Natsu all quickly turned their attention back to the ship above them when they smelled something weird…then realized they were smelling the short ugly thing they saw earlier.

Said small figure leaped down from Christina. Everyone's eyes watched as the figure slammed comically down on his head, a small imprint forming on the hard ground, though Natsu and Happy snickered at the sight, whilst Erza was secretly hoping that the impact would fix Ichiya's obsession with her.

"Men, I have come with the mighty Christina, Men!" Ichiya exclaimed as he quickly jumped to his feet.

 _'Something's wrong here…'_ everyone minus the mages from Blue Pegasus thought.

 _'How did he get up so fast?'_ They wondered as the Trimens bowed before their leader as if he were a god to worship.

"Ichiya-sama, your timing could not be better!" Hibiki exclaimed with tears of joy running down his face, but then he quickly became serious. "But the instructions were for me to signal you as to when to bring in Christina. Why have you gone against the plan, Ichiya?"

The other mages quickly tensed their muscles, preparing for a fight as they noticed the stern look on the orange haired man's face.

"I was ambushed by the Oracion Seis. They sent in Angel to deal with me, but luckily my Perfume of Durability allowed me to survive as I nearly died. Knowing that if I was targeted my family would also be, Men!"

"Then that means that the Ichiya who was with us back at the meeting place was..." Sherry was cut off as Lyon and Sherry turned to each other in alarm.

"Jura's in danger!" they exclaimed together

And just as they said that, a massive explosion echoed throughout the atmosphere. Turning their heads to the skies above, their eyes widened as they saw the remnants of what had obviously been a massive blast of green and black magic energy, the wisps of said energy diffusing through the air.

The hull of Christina had been blasted apart to show a massive hole in its hull. Two more blasts impaled the wings of the once mighty contraption before she went veering off course and crashed into the forest area a few hundred meters away. The crash caused the ground to shake and the mages were all stumbling about as they aimed to regain their balance.

Once the quakes of the earth had stopped and the present Light Guild Alliance members were all steady, they all shifted into battle ready stances as the sound of footsteps met their ears. They turned to the front, coming to face to face with their enemies.

Brain, Midnight, Angel, Racer, Cobra, who had Cubelios wrapped around his shoulders, and Hoteye all stood before them, all of them smirking at the assembled Light Guild Mages.

"Welcome to the Wood Sea, our home." Brain spoke with a well-mannered tone, as if he were a butler about to escort visitors into a mansion. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having mages from the outside enter our humble abode?"

"Cut the crap, Brain!" Natsu snarled as he rose to his feet. "You guys are a dark guild! Oracion Seis has threatened the peace of Fiore and so we have been sent to put an end to your schemes!"

Brain chuckled in amusement at the young boy's words. "Oh my, are you sure you can carry that out?"

Natsu's fists burst into flame. Gray summoned forth a sword of ice. Lucy flexed her arm and the whip around her arm slackened so that it uncoiled from her arm.

Erza was in a bit of a daze as she stared at the people who were once her fellow slaves. She then shook her head as she got rid of the sympathetic and empathetic feelings she held for them. They were once like her, alone and afraid, but with their freedom they made their choices.

She summoned a sword in a flash of light.

"You left the Wizard Saint alive, yes?" Brain asks Angel.

The white-haired beauty nodded as she adjusted a lock of her long hair. "Yes. All I did was kick him in the head. He was out like a light, but he might have a headache when he wakes up." She put a finger to her chin. "He may also suffer a bit from blood-loss…I saw him looking up my skirt before kicking him…"

"Good." Brain nodded in satisfaction whilst chuckling in amusement. "I have no time to deal with worms such as these."

"You were the one who attacked Jura?!" Lyon glared at Angel with murderous intent. He slammed his hands on the ground and a massive ice tiger sprouted forth from the magic seal, but just as it reached in front of the lone female of Oracion Seis, the tiger was shattered into mere shards as Brain batted it away with his hand.

Brain smirked at the shock on the faces of the White-haired mage. "This is the strength of Oracion Seis. Your spells are no match for our strength."

"And now then, it is time that we move on from simple introductions. I know you all and you all know us, but I have no interest in you other guilds. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamina Scale; none of you interest me." Brain then turned to Wendy and Naruto. "But Cait Shelter has use to me."

Wendy's and Naruto's eyes gained slits and growled, baring their sharper than usual canines.

"More like, I am interested in the two mages they have sent to aid your little…endeavour." Brain added.

"Sorry chum, but I don't swing that way." Naruto chirped. "And I am sure that Wendy doesn't like Pedophiles." Wendy nodded in agreement, once again moving slightly closer to Naruto. Brain grew a small tick mark on his forehead at the jab. Cobra and Angel snickered.

Kurama looked at his partner and friend with a stern look.

"Naruto, Wendy, remember to not run in head first." Kurama say, while they nodded in response, before returning their attention to the Dark Guild.

"What are you talking about?" The Sky dragon slayer asked. "What use could we possibly be to you?" The preteen spoke with a defiant look on her face, but the sinister aura the man was giving off coupled by his KI made the proud dragon slayer's legs tremble slightly. Naruto meanwhile was unfazed…Kurama's Baby-level Tantrums held more KI than this.

"Wendy, Naruto...we don't know what these guys are talking about, but you are not here alone." Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayers. Orange-yellow flames coated his fists as he and the rest of the 'Strongest Team' of Fairy Tail readied themselves for battle. "We'll protect you."

Wendy and Naruto looked at the members of the Light Guild Alliance and saw all of them getting ready to attack. The pre-teens smiled and nodded their heads.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." They reply back and then turned back to the dark guild members.

The other three light guilds blinked in confusion as they watched the two kids. "Now I'm going to ask you again. What could you possibly want from us." They reply together.

"Oh my dear little dragons, you will see when we capture one of you Sky dragon slayer, Moon dragon slayer." Brain says.

Naruto moves in front of Wendy standing protectively and Wendy looks just as protective as Naruto. "If you want Wendy you are going to have to go through me first. And no one is going to harm her while I still breathe." Naruto says with anger coursing through him. Already he was channelling Chakra and Magic through his body in preparation for a case of Ass-whopping.

"And if you want Naruto then you're going to have to go through me" Wendy said moving to stand alongside the spikey blond, her own magic flaring to life as she got ready as well.

"She's a very interesting child." Racer stated before turning to Blue Pegasus. "Master Brain, I will handle the Blue Pegasus mages."

"Like you could..." Ren never even had a chance to complete his sentence as his head was met with Racer's forearm.

Due to his extremely fast speed and the fact that the Blue Pegasus mages were standing neatly in a row, the attack had caught all four of the Blue Pegasus representatives knocking them out.

The Light Guild Alliance's eyes were wide with shock as they stared at Racer's former location.

A loud smashing sound made them turn their head in time to see Naruto Hitting Racer with a football sized rock, startling the dark mage at the unexpected move…as well as giving him a mild case of headache.

Lucy took a step forward and glared at Angel as she drew out one of her golden keys.

 **"Gate of the Bull, I open thee...Taurus!"** With the sound of a ringing bell and a flash of golden light, the massive axe-wielding humanoid bull appeared before its holder.

"Lucy, how may I help you and your nice body today?!" The perverted bovine exclaimed as he gripped his double-bladed weapon, whilst leering at Lucy.

"We take down that Angel girl." Lucy spoke as she pointed at Angel.

"Oh?" Taurus looked Angel up and down and nodded in satisfaction. "She has a nice body too. Her breasts are bigger than yours, Lucy."

"DON'T BE A PERVERT NOW! LET'S JUST GO AND ATTACK!" Lucy exclaimed as she whacked her Celestial Spirit upside the head. The others sweat-dropped at Taurus' personality.

"MOOO!" Said Celestial Spirit nodded and quickly twirled his axe before running forward towards Angel. Lucy ran alongside her spirit before leaping atop his muscular shoulders, spinning whip like a wheel. Angel chuckled and flipped her long white locks. She reached into her impressive cleavage and pulled out a single gold coin.

"The cost is ten." She kissed the circular piece of precious metal before flipping it into the air. The coin shone with a golden light before vanishing as golden dust. **"Angel Magic: Gabriel."**

As the coin's existence vanished, a small pillar of golden light replaced it and Lucy and Taurus's eyes widened as they

suddenly found themselves before hurled over Angel's head and soaring through the air. The golden light had quickly

died down to reveal a tall, muscular man who stood at about the same height as Taurus. The man's skin was a dark gray as if he were made of stone and he had empty white eyes that lacked irises or pupils. The stone-like man was clad in dark gray and gold armor and had two pairs of white feathered wings attached to his back. Attached to his waist were two short swords.

The Angel Gabriel had been used to divert Lucy and Taurus away from their target and Angel smirked as she watched her adversaries fly away. However, she suddenly felt something wrap around her leg. Glancing down, her dark eyes widened as she caught sight of the whip becoming tight around her leg.

With a cry of effort, the still airborne Lucy pulled Angel along as they landed in the forests. Gabriel followed dutifully after his user.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief as two of the main causes for her feeling very self-conscious were now gone.

The other Fairy Tail mages and Lamina Scale went to follow after their comrade, but suddenly Racer appeared amongst them, delivering dozens of attacks on each of them. Cobra laughed out in amusement, dodging a stream of Fire sent his way by Natsu.

"I can hear your very thoughts and stop your actions. You want to move on, you get through me." Cobra chuckled as

Cubelios slithered around his arm, the massive serpent hissing at her master's adversaries.

"Then...I guess..." Natsu panted as he rose to his feet. "...we'll have to kick your ass." Rubbing his hearing organs, the son of Igneel snarled before leaping at his opponent. However, Cubelios countered by snaking her way around Natsu's ankle and then throwing him away. Erza and Gray caught their guild mate and set him down gently on the ground.

"Cobra is ours." The **Re-quip** said as she sliced the air with one of her swords. The sword released an arc of magic which Cobra dodged easily, but his eyes widened as he felt the intense heat of the attack and turned to see the trees behind him turn into nothing but ash as the platinum flames consumed everything they touched.

Erza performed her **Re-quip Magic** and changed into her **Flight Armor** , the armour which gave her an intense boost in speed. She sped towards the brown haired dark mage, Natsu and Gray moving after her and Cobra grinned before leaping into the air. Doing so, he avoided the strike from all three mages where a massive crater of ice and flame marked the point of impact.

They looked upwards and glared at Cobra and watched as Cubelios hissed at them. The female snake then flicked her tongue before the sides of her body stretched and suddenly a pair of leathery bat-like wings, akin to that of dragon wings, flapped.

"Oh come, it can fly now?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We'll knock him down." Erza and Gray responded to the firebrand's comment. With that the three leaped after Cobra as he flew off into the distant vegetation of the Wood Sea.

"We will head back to the base. Return with the Sky or Moon Dragon slayer when you are finished playing." Brain said as he tapped his skull tipped staff on the ground. A large cloud of dark magic energy encompassed the guild master before he suddenly vanished from view. Lamina Scale growled before leaping at the sleeping form of Midnight, but the snoozing mage didn't even stir or lift a finger as a burst of magic energy sent the Lamina Scale mages flying back. A blur of blue and blonde hair then shot past them and their eyes widened as Wendy and Naruto lashed out with a powerful kick.

The kids' eyes widened in shock as the wind rushed past their forms and a punch found itself embedded into Wendy's stomach and a kick into Naruto's stomach. Charla and Kurama, who moved before the fighting started, could only widen look on in shock as they saw Racer grinning toothily, baring his sharp fangs.

"I am impressed. I did not think you two were this strong." Racer growled out before pushing more force into his blow and Naruto was sent rocketing into a tree with Wendy landing on him knocking the air out of both of them.

"WENDY, NARUTO!" Lyon and Sherry turned to go after Racer

"NO!" They called out to them. "Stay out of this! This is our fight...we may be a little, but we have pride as a dragon slayers. Do not intervene! Handle the sleepy emo!" Those were their last words before a sharp kick sent them straight through the tree they had currently been leaning against and both of them were sent into the forest, the sounds of cracking bark and collapsing trees were heard by all, making many wince.

Racer chuckled. "So the little Dragon slayers think they can beat me? We'll see about that." The speed mage showed a toothy grin before becoming a crimson blur, racing after his prey. The mages of Lamina Scale were about to ignore their prideful preteen comrades words and ran to go help them with Racer, however they decided against it as they agreed that they at least had to take care of the sleeping emo.

Lyon sent a Ice Gorilla his way…big mistake…

Due to entering his 'zone', his instinctive act of casting **Reflector Magic** was carried out once more and a burst of magic sent the ice ape charging back at Lyon. A wave of ethereal blades followed afterwards.

Sherry was quick to intervene as she slammed her hands on the ground. A pink magic seal formed as she called upon her spell.

 **"Dolls Magic: Stone Doll!"** The stone of the path they stood on became filled with a plethora of magic energy which attracted the stones to one another and formed a massive stone doll. The earthen warrior crossed its arm in front of its body and was blown apart by the attack, but it did its job of protecting the mages of Lamina Scale. The dust cloud that formed from the explosion was quickly dispersed as a massive ice blue magic seal formed.

 **"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"** Lyon exclaimed as he summoned forth his beast. The massive sabre-tooth cat of ice raced forward, thundering across the path at Midnight. The Snow Tiger released a deafening roar before slashing with its claws and biting with its sharp, icicle-like fangs, but to no avail. Each strike from the massive ice feline was reflected instinctively by the slumbering dark mage.

Finally, a massive burst of the reflective magic sent the snow tiger soaring through the air before crashing down against the ground, breaking apart into ice shards. The three remaining mages of Lamina Scale gritted their teeth. This fight would be harder than they thought.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Wendy

"Ouch, Wendy are you okay?" Naruto asks his childhood friend, whilst trying to stand up.

"Yeah I am alright Naruto." Wendy replies. "That guy is strong I am not sure we can beat him." She adds.

"Hey don't give up besides we did underestimate him but we won't make that mistake again. And besides it is two against one and we have each other's back like always." Naruto says trying to boost Wendy's confidence. _'Anyway, I think I understand why he is so fast…'_ Naruto thought.

"You are right it is two against we can beat him." Wendy says. Suddenly a laugh comes from behind them. Both of them turn around fast to see Racer behind them, smirking.

"Oh really you brats think you can beat me. Alright then let's get this party stared." Racer says getting ready to attack.

"Remember there are two of us and one of him we can't lose." Naruto says to Wendy.

"Your right Naruto we can beat him." Wendy replies. Together the two young dragon slayers of Sky and Moon charge toward the Racer with determination burning in their eyes to win and make their parents proud.

 **And DONE!**

 **Sheesh…I should have downloaded the fic and then Copy-Paste the words earlier. Then all I needed to do was edit the text.**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews or PMs if you want to remain Anonymous.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Wendy and Naruto Vs. Racer**

" **Arms! Vernier!** " Wendy's arms and legs gained an increase in strength and speed as she selectively powered up those specific limbs. She then grabbed the outstretched arm and spun around rapidly before throwing Racer over toward was waiting with pale pink energy covered hand.

"Eat this! **Moon dragons iron fist** " Naruto says throwing his fist forward and punching Racer towards a tree. Racer slams into the tree and he falls down on the ground. The older mage however managed to shift his body so that he wouldn't take too much damage and then rushed towards and slashed at Wendy with his clawed hand.

Wendy leaped back, barely dodging the attack but a few strands of her long blue hair were caught by the swift attack. She skidded backwards and stopped as she watched Racer climb onto all fours. The two circled one another within the forested area.

"Racer-san, tell me something." Wendy asks.

The fanged dark mage met his opponent's gaze.

"What do you want with us? What did you want with us?" She asks the speed mage.

Racer smirked. "Back then, all those years ago when we first met you a much smaller brat...we wanted you for your powers."

"You wanted us for our powers." Naruto/Wendy say at the same time.

"While you were training with your dragons here in the Wood Sea all those years ago, Master Brain had the opportunity to come across your draconian parent. Knowing not to deal with a creature of such power, Master Brain kept his distance and observed the dragon and eventually found the dragon raising you. Realizing that you were to become a dragonslayer, especially a dragonslayer with the ability to heal almost any kind of wound, it would prove to be an asset to our master." Racer explained. "And with your friend you make a combo attack that gather all of your allies who will lend you their magic together into a single attack and doubles it. Makes you two very valuable. Once the dragon left on July 7th in the year X777, Master Brain made sure to bide his time to make sure the dragons would not return and once he was sure of it, he struck. He sent us out to go and fetch you both."

"You're rambling, Racer-san. Get to the point." The no nonsense attitude of her crush had done wonders for what a normally shy girl like her would be.

"The point is that you were young and impressionable. If Master Brain took you back then, you would have been one of us...and your prayers would have been answered."

"So...That was the reason you wanted us seven years ago?" Narutos's eyes narrowed as they continued to circle each other. "What changed and made you seem more desperate to take us in?" Naruto asked.

"Seven years ago we only wanted you to add to our ranks. After all, child dragonslayers would be easy to manipulate to follow us, but we failed that mission because of your 'little fox'." Racer spat out the words with venom in his tone. Wendy smirked at that.

 _'Oh yeah he mention something about dealing with some pest after we went looking for our parents.'_ , Wendy thought.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with Kurama." The moon Dragonslayer replied.

"If we knew that that cat could turn into a giant nine tailed fox we would never have gone after you in the first place, but this time he is with your allies and is not here to protect you from us now." Racer licked his sharp fangs. "Come with us now, Wendy Marvell and Naruto Tsuki and you won't be harmed. If you wish to know the true reason why the master wants you two, then come willingly."

"Yeah not happening." Naruto snarled at Racer before spitting on the ground and mashing it into the dirt. Wendy just tensed up. Their action was more than enough to get Racer to understand what their response was. They shifted into their combat position and growled at her opponent.

"Now then...let me give you a taste of what the child of a dragon can do?" Both children say.

"Insolent brats!" Racer roared.

All three combatants charged across the ground as they finished circling one another, trails of dust marking their movement. Racer raised his arm and brought it down for an overhead strike, but Wendy's smaller frame allowed for her to raised her arm and deflect the strike. Naruto sent a punch to the left carrying some force.

The creaking of bones met their ears and Racer's eyes widened as the force of the strike registered with his body. Racer rolled along the ground as Wendy struck him next with a kick, but he reacted quickly and went into a spin kick. However, his attack hit nothing but air as Wendy was pulled backwards by Naruto. They then moved in a blur of speed and the Speed Magic user quickly glanced upwards as a shadow covered his body.

Crossing his arms, Wendy's and Naruto's axe kick slammed down on the arm block. Racer quickly grabbed them by their ankles and swung them down into the ground before spinning around rapidly and slamming them harshly into a tree. Screams of pain were released as their bodies curled around the bark, but luckily their cloaks cushioned some of the impact's force…somewhat…

Wendy was then hurled through the air and Naruto was thrown into the ground and Wendy came down on to Naruto with a resounding 'THUD'.

Racer vanished with the sound of a sonic boom. The two got back up and looked toward Racer who was looking at them on the other side of the small clearing.

"Wendy let's use that combo." Naruto says.

"Are you sure that we should?" Wendy asked her fellow guildmate/dragon-slayer. "Last time we did it left us…"

"Yeah we should, and we can't waste any more time here." Naruto told her, "Each second we delay, our friends back there are without our support."

"Your right." Wendy admitted, "Let's end this." Both sets of eyes became slits and auras of pale-pink and light-blue appeared around Naruto and Wendy respectively.

Together both children take the other's hand and start the combo. **"Sky and Moon Dragonslayer secret combo technique: Heavens Charm"** A rainbow-coloured light appeared around them as their magic power began to rise sharply and combining above their held hands.

"What are they up to." Racer mutters to himself. 'Wait… **Heavens Charm** … but that's... No you don't I won't let you use that attack." He began to move.

"To late." Wendy tells him.

"It's over." Naruto finishes.

At once both children make a circular motion in the hand they were holding forming a sphere of rainbow coloured magic.

"Eat this! **Sky and Moon Dragonslaying secret combo: Heavens Rasengan"** Naruto and Wendy say together charging toward Racer with insane amount of speed and slamming the combined rasengan into his gut before he could move out of the way.

 **"** Arg." Racer screams in pain at the amount of power being shoved into his gut. Eventually the attack sends him flying through a few trees and knocking him out as he smashed through one or two of them head-first.

"Hu...hu...hu We did it Wendy" Naruto said, not letting go of the hand in his own.

"Yeah we did Naruto." Wendy answered, not minding the continued contact. Both of them were breathing heavy.

Both of them fainted from using to much of their magic…just like last time they attempted **Heaven's Charm** and **Heaven's Rasengan**.

Moments later a figure appears out of the shadow, looking at them.

"Well this just made my job easier, to think that those two were able to beat Racer." The figure says while going to pick up the two kids. "Need to get these two to Master Brain." He says before heading to the meeting point. "Just maybe he'll let me take Racer's place." He added with a smirk.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **Please R &R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi all.**

 **This chapter will be the first chapter in this story that is written by me, not by someone else and then edited by me. No, from here on the story is my own work.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Sandi091000:** Thanks for the support…and I didn't really advertise the upload, now did I?

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Well, the wait is over.

 **Tymaxion:** Thanks for the like.

 **Anyway, on to the story:**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Hu...hu...hu We did it Wendy" Naruto said, not letting go of the hand in his own._

 _"Yeah we did Naruto." Wendy answered, not minding the continued contact. Both of them were breathing heavy._

 _Both of them fainted from using to much of their magic…just like last time they attempted_ _ **Heaven's Charm**_ _and_ _ **Heaven's Rasengan**_ _._

 _Moments later a figure appears out of the shadow, looking at them._

 _"Well this just made my job easier, to think that those two were able to beat Racer." The figure says while going to pick up the two kids. "Need to get these two to Master Brain." He says before heading to the meeting point. "Just maybe he'll let me take Racer's place." He added with a smirk._

 **Chapter 6: Captivity, Past and Present**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, flinching when he became aware of the massive headache. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the headache to subside before opening them again.

This took a short while.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He found himself in a dark cavern of some sort, water dripping from stalactites into puddles. The only source of light was sunlight filtering through cracks in the ceiling.

Trying to move, Naruto noticed that he was tied up quite thoroughly, what's more, the rope had magic sealing properties, which he discovered when he tried to send a miniature scale roar at the rope, but nothing came out.

Naruto then realized something that made him smirk in victory…those fools in Oracion Seis had tied his hands together at the wrists…meaning that he could use his OTHER source of energy to get the heck out of here…

" **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto whispered. With a poof of smoke a clone appeared…just as tied up as Naruto was, making both of them sweatdrop.

"Well, there goes that idea…" he murmured to himself.

"Stay still." The clone whispered, before shuffling over to the original and began gnawing at the rope. "We need to find out where we are and then save Wendy-chan from those bastards." The clone said through clenching teeth and rope.

"Agreed." Naruto said, then expanded his senses to try to get information on where he was. He wondered where Kurama was.

With Kurama

Kurama was considering going on a rampage and tearing every tree out of the ground in his attempt to search for his friends Naruto and Wendy. And Charla was strongly tempted to ask him to do so.

"We never should left those two to handle Racer alone." Kurama growled, spewing KI all around. Charla, in her own dark mood, ignored the KI and sulked, though in truth she was worried about Wendy.

"At least they managed to defeat Racer." Hibiki said, trying not to run and hide due to the KI. "That is more than can be said for the rest of us."

Kurama huffed, but agreed with the blond bimbo. Naruto and Wendy had truthfully been the only ones to defeat an Oracion Seis member.

When they heard from Brain that Racer had been defeated Natsu had gone berserk from the fact that two young kids managed to beat him at defeating his own enemy, nearly causing a case of friendly fire (pun not intended) in his rampage. Oddly, it was that rampage that gave the alliance the opportunity to land several decisive strikes on their respective opponents due to them being distracted by Natsu's massive spike in magical power. Eventually Brain ordered a retreat when he was contacted by one of his agents about something.

Kurama and Wendy had immediately gone to look for Naruto and Wendy, only to find Racer's unconscious body nearby several destroyed trees…but no sign of the two young dragon slayers.

Natsu, being the Battle-savvy idiot he was, immediately ran of in some random direction, the little blue furball named Happy flying after him. Gray followed him soon after, not wanting to let him have all the fun.

The Trimens split up, with Ren and Eve heading out to search for Nirvana, with Ichiya and Yura doing the same. Lyon and Sherry went with Yura.

Kurama sighed in relief once the short…thing was gone. That left Hibiki looking after Erza, whom had been bitten by Cobra's flying snake. The poison was slowly working its way up Erza's arm, causing immense pain, judging by the scowls of pain Erza had on her face.

Kurama knew that he couldn't leave the two mages alone, as the only one of them that could fight was out for the count.

He didn't like it, but he had to trust that Naruto and Wendy would pull through…somehow…

With Wendy

Wendy woke up slowly, though unlike Naruto, she didn't have a headache. She was immediately assaulted by the smell of 5 other people in the cave she found herself in…and no sign of Naruto.

"Finally awake, are we?" she heard someone say. Turning her head, she saw that it was Brain who had spoken.

"Where am I? Where is Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Brain and the others chuckled.

"Your fellow dragon slayer is being held captive as an insurance of sorts." Brain said, smirking.

He noticed that she was looking at him in doubt.

"I can still hear his heartbeat from here…he is still alive…for now…" Cobra said, before focusing his hearing on her. "Oh? What's this?" Cobra asked, intrigued by what he was hearing from her thoughts. "Oh, this is golden."

"What are you hearing, Cobra?" Brain asked.

"Is it money?" Hoteye asked. Everyone just ignored him.

"Nope. It is something much better than that…Something that can be used to break her later on." Cobra said, grinning evilly.

Brain's eyes widened in understanding, smirking as well.

"Hold onto that information for now, Cobra. You can tell us after we find Nirvana." Brain said, before turning to Wendy. "For now…she WILL do something for us." Wendy really did not like the expression he had on his face.

Her worry turned to disbelief when Brain removed the lid of a coffin dug into the wall. She gasped, seeing who it was inside.

"Recognize him, do we now?" Brain smirked. "Excellent. Now you WILL heal him."

"Unless you want you friend to have an unfortunate…accident…" Cobra added.

 _'Naruto-kun!'_ Wendy thought in horror at the implications. Slowly, she got to her feet and slowly walked towards the coffin, slowly gathering her magic to do as they asked. All the while, Cobra continued hearing her thoughts, his smirk growing every passing second.

With Naruto

"Geez…how bloody paranoid were these bastards?" Naruto growled as his clone began chewing on the second rope, which had been knotted in such a way that cutting the rope once would not untie the entire lot.

"They were thorough, I have to give them that." The clone grumbled.

"No shit!" Naruto commented.

With Natsu and Gray

Gray managed to catch up with Natsu as the latter was battling entire dark guild by himself. After Natsu defeated them, he commented that the fight wasn't even a warmup for him.

Now they had reached a deep Valley with several caves lining the bottom. He smelled the remaining members of Oracion Seis as well as Wendy down there somewhere. Of Naruto, there was only a faint scent.

"Remember, this time we will have the drop on them…" Gray began talking, only to sigh as Natsu…was being Natsu…again.

"WENDY! NARUTO!" the pink-haired dragon slayer roared, startling everyone inside the cave, whilst some distance away, a bound Moon-dragon slayer grumbled about 'Allies taking long enough'…just as his clone managed to gnaw his way through the last rope holding him.

" **Ice Make: Slide** " Gray said, using his magic to create a long winding slide all the way to the bottom of the valley…and Natsu, not really think at all jumped on. When Gray joined him at the bottom, he saw that Natsu hadn't moved position or stance since reaching the bottom…and realized that his friend and rival was suffering from motion sickness…again…

"Geez, you're hopeless…" Gray muttered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

After Natsu and Gray recovered, they ran into a cave, only to find themselves sent flying by a blue-haired male, whom Natsu immediately recognized.

"Jellal!"

Before he could attack though, Jellal sent him into the wall, followed shortly by Gray.

It took them a short while to dig their way out of the rubble, but instead of going after Jellal, Natsu and Gray went to Wendy, who was crying on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She was saying over and over again.

Gray picked her up, then noticed that Natsu was gearing up for a fight.

"Natsu, not now. We need to get her back to Erza." Gray said, snapping Natsu out of his Battle-hunger.

Sometime later

Gray, Natsu and Wendy arrived back where Erza and Hibiki were waiting alongside Kurama and Charla. Lucy had managed to find herself to them as well after having managed to defeat Angel somehow…she refused to say how, though Kurama was sensing the amount of embarrassment wafting of off her like the tide…whatever happened, it had to have had something to do with the reason as to why she was wearing a different outfit…

"Finally." Kurama said. "About time you got…wait, where's Naruto?" he asked.

"We were separated after losing consciousness." Wendy said, knowing that whatever Gray and Natsu had to say would likely end up with Mt. Kurama erupting.

"According to what Cobra said, He is still alive, though I think that he is tied up somewhere in a different location." She added.

"Never mind that." Natsu suddenly said, shaking Wendy to and fro, making Gray, Hibiki and Lucy sweat-drop. "You've gotta go and Heal Erza before she dies."

"I don't think that is really helping here…" Gray muttered. Everyone agreed with him.

"Speaking of magic…I really need to get some form of attack magic that doesn't involve my spirits…" Lucy mumbled. Hibiki hearing her lamentations, decided to give her a helping hand, only to stumble and have his hands land on two soft and bouncy items on Lucy's persona.

With Lamia Scale

"How do we know that Lucy-chan is alright?" Sherry asked, worried about her former-enemy-turned-friend.

"She is a member of Fairy Tail. She'll be…" a bunch of loud screams of embarrassment and feminine fury echoed through the forest. "…fine." Lyon finished.

With Fairy Tail

"…I'm Weally Sowwy." A black and blue Hibiki said through bruised and swollen lips. He raised his hand and poked Lucy on the forehead. Suddenly a mass of information entered Lucy's mind and she gasped, realizing that it was a Celestial magic spell.

"Thish ish a offenshive shpell for Celeshtial magesh." He continued, seeing the upload bars reaching full status.

"Uhm…thanks…and sorry about your face." Lucy said, bowing.

"The view ish thanksh enough." Hibiki said, having a nice view down her cleavage.

Shortly afterwards (again)

Naruto was walking through the cave when he felt a massive amount of Magic being released underneath him.

"Shit… **Tsuki no Kekkai** " he shouted. A perfect orb of pink magic formed around him as the ground erupted in black magic, sending Naruto tumbling down into a new cavern.

With the others

The members of Fairy Tail were listening to Wendy as she recounted her time in captivity and her healing Jellal, much to the shock of Natsu, who was about to give her an earful on Jellal being a bad person and all that, when they noticed the build up of magic and saw a pillar of black magic appear on the horizon.

Team Yura had just taken out yet another weak dark guild when they saw the pillar.

Eve and Ren had been knocked unconscious by Midnight so they were still in the dark (Pun not intended either) whilst Ichiya had somehow managed to get himself captured and was bound like an animal.

Everyone who was able to began making their way towards the pillar of magic, which slowly began changing colour to white as the sun set and the moon rose.

 **(A/N: From here until the emergence of Nirvana, it is basically like Canon, except that the Fairy Tail group had a grumpy Kurama accompanying them and Natsu never got the change in clothing.)**

With Naruto, a long while later

Naruto woke up with another headache, though this time he recovered way faster and he wasn't tied up like in the cave he was in. He opened his eyes to find himself amongst some form of ancient ruins he didn't recognize. The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer trapped underground. Then he saw the night sky above him, a full moon shining down on him.

Lastly he noticed the smells of his comrades, including Wendy, somewhere in the ruins.

Standing up, he stumbled towards where he smelled his best friend to be…and became worried when he realized that Wendy was where the giant fire was raging…

With Wendy

Wendy as having a really bad moment…firstly, she smelled Naruto nearby, but due to the dust and static aromas **(1)** made it impossible to detect him.

Then she saw Natsu engaging Cobra, who turned out to be a dragon slayer himself, in combat, with Happy and Cubelios supporting their respective dragon slayer.

And due to Natsu's loud literal roar, both Wendy and Cobra were momentarily deafened.

And with Natsu and Happy having been hit by Cobra's poison, they were practically out for the count as well.

Cobra was defeated yet, however.

"How…How dare you!" he said, struggling to his feet. Once he was standing, he inhaled deeply.

Wendy and Natsu's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

Nearby

 _'Wait…he's not going to…'_ Naruto thought, _'Crap…he is.'_ Naruto did the only thing he could think off: he jumped…

" **Poison Dragon's Roar** " Cobra shouted, unleashing a blast of poison at Natsu and Wendy, who was trying to heal him in time.

…in between Wendy and the poison blast…

…and began inhaling the massive amount of Poison into his body, much to Wendy and Charla's Horror…

 **(1): basically any ambient smells such as flower scents, clothing, sweat, etc.**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So, Naruto just sacrificed himself by consuming/inhaling all of Cobra's Poison in order to save Wendy…OUCH!**

 **And in case anyone is wondering, Naruto was interestingly enough being held in a cave that ran above Nirvana…who'd have guessed?**

 **Techniques/Jutsu used by Naruto**

 **Sky and Moon Dragonslayer secret combo technique: Heavens Charm**

-Secret Technique developed by Naruto and Wendy intended to massively increase the compatibility between Naruto's chakra and/or magic with Wendy's magic. Consumes a ludicrous amount of chakra and magic from both parties.

 **Sky and Moon Dragonslaying secret combo: Heavens Rasengan**

-A combination of Naruto's Rasengan together with Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Is powerful enough to one-shot an S-class mage of Racer's Calibre. Usually used in conjunction with **Heaven's Charm.**

 **Tsuki no Kekkai (Moon Barrier)**

-Naruto surrounds himself with a Barrier made up of his Moon-Dragon-Slayer magic. Due to the Nature of Moon Dragon slaying magic, the barrier negates any and all types of magic that comes in contact with it. Not really a Dragon slaying technique, this spell just uses Dragon Slayer Magic. Has limited resistance against physical impact.


	8. Chapter 7

**I must be doing something right for you all to read this far…Good to know. #ThumbsUp**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Sandi091000:** Here you go.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Thanks.

 **Anko4Life:** You'll see in this chapter.

 **bladetri:** Thanks.

 **Previously…**

 _'_ _Wait…he's not going to…' Naruto thought, 'Crap…he is.' Naruto did the only thing he could think off: he jumped…_

 _"_ _ **Poison Dragon's Roar**_ _" Cobra shouted, unleashing a blast of poison at Natsu and Wendy, who was trying to heal him in time._

 _…_ _in between Wendy and the poison blast…_

 _…_ _and began inhaling the massive amount of Poison into his body, much to Wendy and Charla's Horror…_

 **Chapter 7: The Moon's Poison**

Cobra gasped, having most of his remaining strength to fuel that roar…and this little brat with blonde hair was inhaling it…

Wendy was absolutely horrified…she had seen some of that poison eat through solid rock as though it was nothing during the fight between Natsu and Cobra and now her best friend was sacrificing himself by consuming the same corrosive stuff…to protect her.

Charla, the instant Naruto jumped in front of her, had a flashback to a dream or vision she had had a few weeks ago, but didn't understand what the sight of Naruto standing before a wall of purple meant…until now…

Natsu was trying to move, but the combination of motion sickness and the residual poison in his system effectively paralyzed him and made it impossible to cast any magic spells…He was really envious on Naruto and Wendy about their apparent immunity to Motion-Sickness.

Naruto meanwhile was feeling large amounts of pain but compared to the crap he went through when he was still in Konoha and maybe also some of Kurama's training sessions, so this was nothing new to him. Still, he carried on inhaling the poison. When he felt the poison beginning to affect his body, he summoned his Magic and his Chakra to combat it: he hoped that the magic-nullification properties of his Moon-Dragon-Slaying powers would lesson the bite of the Poison whilst his Chakra both protected and healed him.

He would be successful in both things…and more…later on.

Once the poison cloud disappeared, Naruto remained standing for a few seconds…before falling onto his back. By now, Wendy was far too shocked to do anything. Charla couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu, whilst healed, was still suffering from Motion Sickness.

Cobra, seeing the motionless figure of Naruto, began laughing and dissing Naruto.

Wendy, hearing his words, felt a large amount of Rage build up inside of her as Magical power she didn't know she had flooded her system.

"Hahaha. The stupid fool actually managed to eat all of my poison?" Cobra laughed. "He will be dead within the next 5 minutes. He was a weak trash any…" he was interrupted by Wendy emitting a large amount of magical power, more than he had thought possible. "What the hell?" he gasped, taken completely aback by this new development.

"Wendy…" Charla stammered, realizing that Cobra had just pushed Wendy's button.

" **Secret Dragon Slaying Technique:** " Wendy began, making Cobra's already wide eyes nearly pop out in shock. " **Piercing Sky Drill** " **(1)**

DO NOT insult one of Wendy's friends in front of her…ESPECIALLY Naruto.

The same with Naruto.

Firstly Cobra found himself surrounded by a wind wall. Shortly afterwards she swung her arms in a circle, creating a a horizontal tornado of concentrated sharp air-blades smashing into him, dealing heavy damage and leaving him out cold and bleeding from numerous small cuts.

Wendy, seeing him KO'd, ran over to Naruto, Healing Magic Seals already forming in her hands.

"Naruto…you idiot…" Wendy began. "Don't you dare die on me now…I still plan to spend the rest of my life together with you."

Charla's eyes widened at the confession, but in truth, she wasn't really all that surprised…she had suspected Wendy's feelings for Naruto for quite some time…and out of all the people she knows, Naruto was probably the only one whom she would entrust Wendy's wellbeing with.

"You promised me that we will stay together till the end." Wendy continued. "You are the next Guild-master after all."

Wendy wondered why her magic was not having any affect on Naruto…at least not as much as it should have, not by a long shot.

Loud laughter from the side made her look up, paling when she saw Brain standing there…only he looked…different somehow. Add to that, the amount of Magic power pouring from him was just…enormous.

"So…this trash was taken out by a little weak girl." 'Brain' smirked. "And this brat managed to consume a massive amount of his Poison, impressive…for worthless Trash!" he laughed loud.

"NARUTO! WENDY!" a group of voices shouted. 'Brain', Wendy and Charla turned their heads to see Gray, Lucy and Jura running towards them, the former and latter charging up Magic Circles…and Lucy wondering how the hell she got caught up in this mess…again.

"More Trash." 'Brain' said, sending a massive Beam of Black Magic towards the approaching team. Jura created a Rock Wall to block it, only for 'Brain's' Magic to pierce through it, hitting him squarely.

"Jura/Jura-san!" Gray and Lucy shouted, looking back at where their comrade was being hit by the magic.

"Begone." 'Brain' sent more attacks towards Gray and Lucy…only for a vortex of fire to intercept both beams.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " Natsu roared through open mouth, pouring more magic into his attack and moving his head. 'Brain' smirked as the flames engulfed him.

"Happy! White Cat!" Natsu shouted, ending his roar. "Get Wendy and Naruto out of here!"

"As if I'd let you!" 'Brain' said, pointing a pair of fingers at the prone form of Naruto and Wendy sitting next to him. " **Double Dark Rondo** " He sent a pair of magic attacks at the pair of Dragon Slayers.

Natsu fought against the stiffness in his joints in order to come in between the Dragon Slayers and the incoming magic, but was way to slow…

Gray's eyes widened, knowing that his fastest Magic wouldn't be able to make it in time…

Lucy had no instant cast attack magic at her disposal and she was too far away for her whip to be of any use.

Jura was underneath a pile of Rubble, though he was digging himself out, so he didn't see what was going on.

Kurama was about to jump in, when movement made him stop.

Meanwhile, the place Nirvana was approaching

"Master, what is going on?" a guildmember asked.

"The mistakes of my Past have come to haunt us, I am afraid, nabula." Master Roubal of Cait Shelter said. "Nirvana has been unsealed."

Back on Nirvana

Hanging from a jagged outcrop on one of the towers that dot the city, Ichiya awoke, and began screaming like a girl, seeing the floor far below him.

Eventually he calmed down and began looking for a way down.

That was when the log his hands and feet had been tied to, and that had been preventing him from falling, broke.

"MEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Ichiya screamed as he fell into the city below.

With Erza and Jellal

Erza and Jellal were carrying an injured Richard to safety after Erza curb stomped Midnight a few minutes ago when Jellal sensed a massive amount of Magic coming from ahead and several screams and explosions shook the city.

"Master…Zero…The Seal's…been undone…" Richard wheezed. "Leave me…go…save your…friends…"

"Are you going to be alright here?" Erza asked. Richard nodded painfully.

Just then a pink and purple light engulfed an area quite some distance ahead and to the side of their path…

Back at the battle

" **Tsuki no Kekkai** " Naruto shouted, raising his arm whilst a pink barrier formed around him and Wendy.

'Brain's' attack connected with the Barrier, only to be negated by its magic nullifying qualities.

"Ho? You are able to fight even with that amount of Poison in your system?" 'Brain' asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "You are not Brain."

"True. I am Brain's true persona. Name's Zero, the True Master of Oracion Seis." The now identified as 'Zero' said. "But that doesn't matter to someone who is about to die anyway."

"I wonder about that." Naruto said, cutting Zero's laughing short. "I am alive, and I don't intend on dying any time soon."

Suddenly he began glowing with a pink and purple aura, his magical power skyrocketing.

Wendy, Charla, Happy and Natsu's eyes all widened, sensing what was going on…

"A fusion of Poison and Moonlight…" Charla began, not having expected this to happen.

"Poison Moon Dragon!" Wendy gasped. What no-one was noticing other than Kurama, was that Naruto was using his Chakra as a medium to keep the mixture of Poison and Moon magic stable…though this would have consequences in the future…

"Zero…You have made a big mistake." Naruto said, before inhaling a large amount of air. " **Poison Moon Dragon's ROAR** " a huge beam/cloud of pink and Purple erupted from his mouth, heading straight at Zero, whose smirk dropped when he realized that he'd have to put some effort into dodging this attack.

He had barely landed when Naruto appeared next him, leg spinning in for a kick.

"I seem to have underestimated you." Zero said, catching the kick, much to Naruto's shock. "However, I won't do that again." He raised his other hand where several runes appeared. _'Can't really believe this runt is making me use a trump card, but oh well…'_

" **Magic Sealing Formulae** " he said, slamming his free hand into Naruto's stomach, making the young blond Dragon Slayer cough up blood and losing control of his Poison Moon mode as well as his chakra, allowing the poison in his system to run rampant. **(2)**

"Y-you…basta…" Naruto fell unconscious. Zero chuckled before throwing him at Wendy, knocking the both of them through several buildings and walls.

Zero turned his attention back to the two other mages who were still conscious.

"Now…where were we?" he asked menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

…

He left them and Charla lying there in a bloody mess. Kurama meanwhile was nowhere to be seen…

A few minutes later

Erza and Jellal arrived where Naruto and Wendy were lying in a pile underneath some rubble.

"Wendy! Naruto!" Erza shouted, clearing the rubble and laying the two properly on the floor.

After a while Wendy stirred, having received the least amount of damage of the two of them (Only a concussive impact via Crush-thrown-into-you-express).

"W-what happened?" Wendy asked, before the details of the fight came back to her. "NARUTO!"

"Don't worry…he is right next to you." Erza said, grabbing her shoulders and pointing to Naruto.

"Oh…thank God." Wendy sighed in relief. Quickly charging up her magic, she ran a diagnostic spell on Naruto before healing the damaged areas.

"Hmm…that will be a problem." Jellal said, pointing at the runes on Naruto's stomach.

"What are those?" Erza asked.

"Zero hit him with something called a **Magic Sealing Formula**." Wendy explained, making Erza's eyes widen in surprise.

"What did Naruto do to him for him to do this?" Erza asked in wonder…at how strong the boy could be.

"Well, Naruto…" Wendy was interrupted when Nirvana suddenly fired a gargantuan blast of magic before an explosion rocked the city.

 _"#Static#...ear us?"_ Wendy, Jellal and Erza suddenly heard in their heads. _"Is anyone still conscious down there?"_

"Hibiki-san?" Wendy asked.

 _"Finally, we found someone…"_ Hibiki said. Judging by the sound of his voice, he was exhausted.

"What is going on?" Erza asked. Hibiki explained, to Wendy's horror that Nirvana had just tried firing at Cait Shelter, though they bombed one of its legs to throw the aim off course. He then explained the method on how to destroy Nirvana once and for all, which involved destroying 6 large lacryma simultaneously. A quick head count showed that there were too few people conscious, but after a small pep-talk by Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Ichiya woke up.

Hibiki, using the last of his power, uploaded a map and a timer into their heads, the map showing their location and that of a lacryma, and the timer showing the estimated time it'll take for Nirvana to charge up another shot.

Natsu, smelling Zero at Lacryma 1, volunteered to go there…and beat the shit out of him.

Meanwhile, Naruto's mindscape

Naruto groaned as he woke up lying in a field.

"Where am I?" he asked.

 **"Inside your mindscape, Kid."** He heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, he came face to face with Kurama in his full size, towering over him.

"Kurama? What are you doing here? What do you mean, my Mindscape?" Naruto asked.

 **"Listen, when you got hit by that sealing attack by that Zero freak, I had to return into the seal you carry in order to save your ass from the poison you had ingested. Luckily your body has by now created some semblance of anti-bodies against it, but there was still quite a lot of damage."** Kurama explained. **"It'll take a while, but once I am done fixing you, I'll return to the outside world."**

"Oh…well…I will leave it too you then." Naruto said before looking around. "Uhm…how do I get out of here?"

 **(1): With Naruto's encouragement, Wendy pretty much reached the level she was on during the Grand Magic Games in Canon. Meaning she knows the Secret Dragon Slayer Techniques.**

 **(2): I know that gaining a second element gives a massive powerup, but please remember a few things: Naruto's body is still damaged from the poison and he is a few years younger than Natsu…and less powerful. Zero also has experience on his side.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Sandi091000:** Thanks for the like, and sorry for the long wait.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks. Hope this next one keeps true to your expectation.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Thanks.

 **Mark1:** Your welcome. Hope this was soon enough.

 **willow1996:** Thanks. You ordered an Update!?

 **On to the Story**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Naruto groaned as he woke up lying in a field._

 _"Where am I?" he asked._

 ** _"Inside your mindscape, Kid."_** _He heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, he came face to face with Kurama in his full size, towering over him._

 _"Kurama? What are you doing here? What do you mean, my Mindscape?" Naruto asked._

 ** _"Listen, when you got hit by that sealing attack by that Zero freak, I had to return into the seal you carry in order to save your ass from the poison you had ingested. Luckily your body has by now created some semblance of anti-bodies against it, but there was still quite a lot of damage."_** _Kurama explained._ _ **"It'll take a while, but once I am done fixing you, I'll return to the outside world."**_

 _"Oh…well…I will leave it too you then." Naruto said before looking around. "Uhm…how do I get out of here?"_

 **Chapter 8, Truths Revealed**

Kurama stared at the young blonde before sweat-dropping, realising that this was the first time they met in his mindscape.

"Easy way or hard way?" Kurama asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "Uhm…easy way…"

Kurama nodded and tried to hide a smirk before giving Naruto a flick with one of his massive fingers, completely destroying the mental avatar and sending Naruto back into consciousness.

"Been wanting to do that for ages now." Kurama said in triumph.

A few minutes later

The timer was reaching zero when Wendy and Charla, Erza, Lucy and Happy, Gray, Ichiya and Natsu arrived at their respective Lacrymas.

Wendy turned to Charla.

"Are you sure I will be able to do this?" the dragon slayer asked.

"This again?" Charla asked. "*sigh* Just do what Naruto or that Idiot Natsu would do." Charla said, pointing first at Wendy, then at the Lacryma. "They would be calm and would be trying to destroy this thing."

At the moment with Natsu

" **Fire Dragon's ROAR** " Natsu sent a blast of fire at Zero, who countered it with a blast of his own magic. This caused the fire dragon slayer to get pissed off and power up even more.

Back to the Worrywart

"But my roar isn't as powerful as Naruto and Natsu's…" Wendy said, before Charla bonked her on the head.

"Want me to tell Naruto that a complete wimp has a crush on him?" Charla asked.

Wendy turned beet red, before trying to glare at Charla…key word being trying, as her face refused to lose its red colour.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" she screamed.

 _'Oh wow…didn't know that Wendy was a tsundere…'_ Charla thought in amazement. Seeing that the timer was approaching zero, she decided to push her buttons a little bit, Charla flew in between her and the lacryma. "But whilst you were healing him, you said…"

"SHUT UP!" Wendy roared, whilst unconsciously using a full powered dragon's roar at the same time.

"Oh SHI…" Charla did not have enough time to dodge the vortex of air heading right for her. "This is going to hurt…"

Sure enough, when Charla emerged on the other side of the shattered lacryma she was sporting a sizable lump on her head.

 _'Should have known better than to push her buttons…'_ Charla thought, before losing consciousness.

At the same time

Natsu, having gone into Dragon Force after Jellal appeared and gave him all of his power, went flying together with Zero through the lacryma with his **Secret Dragon Slaying Technique: Hidden Fire Form: Pheonix Blade**. Unlike Charla however, he didn't gain a lump on his head.

Gray destroyed his lacryma with an Ice Bazooka. Quite a lot of Firepower for something made from Ice…

Erza donned her Black winged armour and slashed the crap out of her lacryma.

Lucy, with the help of a now freed Gemini, summoned Taurus who bulldozed his way through the lacryma. **(Pun not intended)**

Ichiya gave himself a powerup using one of hi remaining perfumes, turning into a large macho man. The lacryma probably sensed something highly disturbing in the room and began breaking before Ichiya punched it.

And with all 6 lacryma destroyed, the walking city/super weapon lost it's capability to remain functioning…including its ability to support its own weight.

Lucy, following Gemini's nonchalant departure (After delivering their/his/her…its key to her, quickly summoned Horologium and managed to get the hell out of dodge before it was too late.

Ichiya tanked the falling debris and just ran, shouting "MEEEEEN!" all the time.

Gray and Erza ran as thought their life depended on it or in Erza's case, as though Ichiya was behind her, forgetting where the edge of the city was and jumping over the edge, only to fall into the forest below.

Natsu and Jellal were saved by Hoteye, who used his ground liquification magic to literally swim to safety.

Wendy and Charla however were running to the nearest exit when the roof started collapsing in on them.

" **Moon barrier** " someone called, landing next to Wendy and the cat. A pink orb formed around the three of them, just as the ground gave way and everything fell apart.

Once the dust had settled everyone began heading towards the Cait Shelter guildhall, which wasn't far off thankfully.

Gray and Erza met up on their way and were about to head off once more when a pink glow caught their attention.

"What the hell is that?" Gray asks, climbing over the debris to see what was making the light. "Damn, this is a lot of…ERZA!" Gray suddenly shouted over to his friend.

Erza jumped over the debris, landing next to the Ice Mage. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Inside a glowing pink sphere, Naruto, Wendy and Charla were all unconscious. Wendy and Charla didn't have any new injuries from what Erza could see, but Naruto still looked as though he was poisoned, though at a much lesser level.

"Ok…what exactly happened here?" Gray asked out loud, looking around.

A sound akin to cracking glass brought both their attentions to the pink sphere, which was starting to break.

"Let's get these three to their Guild where they can rest." Erza said. "Though I wander where Naruto's cat is…"

"If what they said is true, then he is probably somewhere in the forest cleaning up the mess." Gray commented.

Erza shrugged. They could always go and look for Kurama later.

 **(1)**

2 days later, morning

Naruto groaned as his muscles protested against any movement. Kurama had finished dealing with the poison the previous evening, then decided to leave it at that, leaving Naruto's naturally high recovery rate to finish the rest…knowing full well that it meant that Naruto would be stiff and sore for this entire day.

Off to the side of the room, grinning like a loon, said fox looked proud of himself…

Especially after he had told Wendy not to use her healing magic on Naruto at all.

Said bluenette was off on the other side of the room, feeling sorry for her best friend, but unable to do anything due to a certain promise she made to a several millennia old demon. So instead, she was acting like a girl and having Naruto try on several different types of clothes, all of which demanded him to move his body to get into…who would have guessed that Wendy was slightly sadistic?

Charla was on her lap, shacking her head at their antics. Suddenly she stiffened, her eyes glazing over, as though she had entered a trance. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended, and Charla was back to normal…with something equivalent to about 10 seconds of HD video in the forefront of her mind…something about a different world…her being royalty…and everyone turned into blue crystals…

Kurama noticed the slight movement, but decided not to speak up just yet…it wasn't the first time he saw her freeze up like that…and each time her day was plagued by a bad mood…

"Ok, seriously Wendy…why are you trying to make my life miserable?" Naruto said out loud, having just gotten out of the 7th dress she told him to wear.

"Consider it punishment for being an idiot." Wendy chirped.

"So mean." Naruto grumbled, before a thought hit him. "Oh by the way, back on Nirvana, you were saying something whilst healing me. I Kind of didn't get it, so could you repeat it please."

Wendy looked down as though thinking back, but Kurama could tell that she was blushing up a monstrous storm.

"Oh…that…that was me ranting about you being an idiot and all." Wendy said after successfully fighting back her blush, though some of it still remained in her cheeks.

 _'No Spine!'_ Charla thought to herself, knowing full well that it wasn't all just 'ranting' that Wendy said in that time.

"Oh, Ok." Naruto said, accepting her words. She hasn't ever lied to him before, at least not without reason, so why should she lie now?

Wendy released a sigh of relief at his words. Kurama smirked and Charla stared at Naruto, then remembered that Naruto was pretty dense by nature.

"Anyway, I think the third outfit fits you best." Wendy said with a smile.

"Oh, Ok…which one was that again?" Naruto asked, looking at the pile of clothes next to him.

"One of the ones in that pile." Wendy said, then smirked when Naruto started putting on the clothes once more. Charla shook her head in slight amusement, before jumping of Wendy's lap and walking out of the door, saying she's just going to see how the others are doing. Kurama stayed and enjoyed the sight of Wendy using Naruto as a living dress-up doll.

Meanwhile a few rooms down from them Lucy and Sherry were having a competition of sorts on who can wear the cutest clothes, with Lucy wearing something that would make the cover Page for the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Something akin to a bikini top and a loincloth attached to a skirt setup…

Sherry was a lot more conservative, though the three and a half peeping toms agreed that she was just as appealing.

Erza just stated got herself a set of fresh clothes from her pocket dimension…until Sherry and Lucy teamed up and got her to try on some of the dresses Cait Shelter as offering them…

In the end she settled for a blue dress that was somewhat in between what Lucy and Sherry were wearing.

The males from Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail were all embroiled in a competition on whose outfit makes them look more badass. The 4 from Blue Pegasus weren't present as they had backup suits for each of them…and they were busy peeping on a trio of girls.

Later, outside of the Guildhall

Roubal stood at the forefront of the entirety of the Cait Shelter guild with Wendy, Naruto, Kurama and Charla at his side. Before him stood the representatives of the other three light guilds who had fought together with them to protect their home.

After a rather short 'thank you' speech, Jura, Erza and Ichiya thanked them for each of their respective guilds.

"Oh, and some of you are probably wondering if we are the descendants of the Nirvit, right?" Roubal suddenly asked. "I am sorry for hiding our legacy as Nirvit."

"Way to ruin the mood there." Happy said.

"It's not like we care at all." Natsu said. Everyone on his side agreed with him.

"Me and Kurama don't mind as well." Naruto said. "And I am sure that sentiment is shared by Wendy and Charla." The latter two nodded in agreement.

Instead of relief, the face Roubal had showed him being deep in thought. "Everyone, please listen to what I am about to say."

The silence was only disturbed by the sound of a breeze rushing past them.

"To start, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit." Roubal said.

Wendy and Naruto had identical reactions.

"Huh?" their eyes widened and they stood up straighter.

"We ARE the Nirvit THEMSELVES!" Roubal continued. "400 years ago, it was I who created Nirvana."

"WHAT!?" Lyon called out, stunned.

"No way!" Lucy said, equally stunned.

"400 years ago?" Happy and Natsu were clearly slower on the uptake.

Naruto and Wendy were paralysed in shock and growing disbelief.

"400 years ago, in order to stop the war that was raging across the world, I created Nirvana, a Magic that inverts light and darkness." Roubal resumed his monolog. "Nirvana became our country, and for a time we realized peace." Using Illusion magic, he created images around him of how things looked like back then. "However, great power will, without fail, give rise to a great power opposing it." The images started to darken. "As much as Nirvana changed darkness to light, Nirvana itself became wrapped in darkness."

By now everyone was catching on what Roubal was saying…even Natsu, and that was saying something.

"It was to maintain balance. It was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit." Roubal looked sombre at this point. "Just as light will rise to oppose the darkness, so too will darkness rise to oppose the light, without fail."

"Now that you think about it…" Gray said, think back to when Sherry went Ape shit crazy and evil for a moment and Richards change of heart.

The images Roubal conjured depicted the buildings and people being covered in darkness. "The darkness lost from the various peoples came back upon us Nirvit."

By this time Wendy was shacking and Naruto was close to it. "It can't be…"

"It was hell." Roubal said, the images changing to several dark Nirvit fighting amongst themselves. Death and war was depicted in the following series of pictures. "We killed each other…until no one was left."

The members of the guils alliance were speechless.

"I am the only survivor." Roubal continued. Wendy looked ready to collapse to her knees.

"Well, at this point, that't not exactly right." Roubal continued. "My physical body has long perished…I am not what you might call a spectral form now. Or rather a weak ghost trying to atone for his sins of the past."

That did it…Naruto started shacking…like it or not…he was scared of ghost stories…

"I watched over Nirvana for 400 years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it." His face turned happy, as though a huge load had been lifted from his old shoulders. "And now…my role is finally over."

"W-What are you saying…?" Wendy demanded, tears forming in her closed eyes. Naruto was struggling to accept this as well.

Suddenly the guildmembers of Cait Shelter started glowing before disappearing.

"What is this?" Wendy and Naruto asked. "Everyone!"

"You guys…" Charla said.

Kurama realized what had been going on and couldn't help but feel sorry for the two young dragon slayers.

As they continued to disappear, Wendy, Naruto and Charla called out each of their names.

"I apologize for deceiving you…" Roubal apologized. "All the members of the guild are illusions created by me." Wendy and Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Lyon asked.

"What incredible magic power!" Jura commented.

Eventually it was only Roubal left. "I…lived alone in these ruins, protecting Nirvana. "7 years ago, a single boy came here."

Wendy and Naruto gasped in surprise, realizing something.

 _"Please take care of these two.'_ "

Roubal remembered the boy's words clearly.

"I couldn't turn down the request of that boy and his fierce honest eyes." Roubal explained. "Even though I had promised myself I would stay alone…"

 _Flashback_

 _"Mister, where am I? Where's Naruto?" a young Wendy asked, having just awoken._

 _"T-this is…" Roubal stammered, using his voice for the first time in ages. "If you are wondering…about the blond boy…who was brought here with you…he is right next to you."_

 _Wendy looked to the other side and saw Naruto and Kurama lying there, still asleep. She sighed in relief._

 _"Where is Jellal?" Wendy asked. "He said he was taking us to a guild…" Wendy began crying._

 _The sheer cuteness and the crying effect from Wendy dealt a Critical Hit on Roubal, who instantly felt sorry for her. "This is a guild." He said. "This is a Wizards Guild!"_

 _That did it. Wendy instantly cheered up._

 _With a pose that hid the fact that he was creating dozens of illusions, Roubal told her to come outside and have a look._

 _Flashback end_

"…and so I created an illusory family for Wendy, Naruto and their friend, Kurama." Roubal finished his sentence.

"The Guild was created for Naruto and Wendy?" Lucy asked incredulously.

Wendy was holding her head, shouting that she didn't want to hear this. Naruto was also holding his head, however, he was quiet and his eyes were glazed up. Charla just stood there with mouth hanging. Kurama, not wanting to seem like the odd one out, copied Charla.

"Wendy, Naruto, Chalra and Kurama…you four no longer need a foster Family." Roubal said, pointing behind them, where the rest of the alliance stood. "Don't you have real friends now?" with that Roubal began glowing like the others.

Wendy and Naruto both had puddles at their feet from the tears that fell down their faces.

"You're future…has only just begun." Roubal said, sporting the happiest smile anyone had ever seen on his face in 400 years.

As he began disappearing, Wendy ran towards him, shouting his name.

"Everyone…truly, thank you." The disembodied voice of Master Roubal spoke his final words. "I leave Wendy, Naruto, Charla and Kurama in your hands."

Naruto approached Wendy and the two embraced, crying their hearts out. Even Charla shed a few tears. And Kurama continued copying her…

Two visible guild emblems, one in blue, one in orange, both began disappearing as well.

Out of the three remaining guilds, one five of the assembled mages trul+y sympathized with the two dragon slayers and their friends…As everyone within Fairy Tail had at one point or another lost something or someone close to their heart.

Erza looked at the others and an unspoken conversation was spoken between them. They all nodded before Erza began approaching the kneeling, crying pair.

Roubal was right. They no longer needed a foster Family…They would find a REAL Family in Fairy Tail, together with Charla and Kurama…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **That concludes the Oracion Seis Arc. Next up is the Edolas Arc and I am NOT looking forward to that one, but so far everyone I have spoken to wants me to do it and there is no way I can think of where I can skip it…**

 **So, hope you guys will enjoy Naruto for once being stronger than Natsu.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Greetings All.**

 **So last time the Oracion Seis Arc ended, and if I followed canon Anime, this is where that crazy Dragon researcher comes in to create that weirdass dragon thing…**

 **Gonna skip that one…**

 **Also, I believe I owe everyone an explanation on why I don't like writing about the Edolas Arc. That is coming at the end of this chapter.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Greer123:** You're welcome.

 **Anko4Life:** Well, we had a long ass discussion about this over the PM network…gotta love my followers who come to me with outstanding Ideas and Requests.

 **Mark1:** My pleasure.

 **Sandi091000:** Thanks and I'll try.

 **Eniox27:** Thanks for the vote of confidence…

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** For a moment there I thought you were going all fangirl…

 **On to the story**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Everyone…truly, thank you." The disembodied voice of Master Roubal spoke his final words. "I leave Wendy, Naruto, Charla and Kurama in your hands."_

 _Naruto approached Wendy and the two embraced, crying their hearts out. Even Charla shed a few tears. And Kurama continued copying her…_

 _Two visible guild emblems, one in blue, one in orange, both began disappearing as well._

 _Out of the three remaining guilds, one five of the assembled mages trul+y sympathized with the two dragon slayers and their friends…As everyone within Fairy Tail had at one point or another lost something or someone close to their heart._

 _Erza looked at the others and an unspoken conversation was spoken between them. They all nodded before Erza began approaching the kneeling, crying pair._

 _Roubal was right. They no longer needed a foster Family…They would find a REAL Family in Fairy Tail, together with Charla and Kurama…_

 **Chapter 9, Once more onto the Breach**

Following the disappearance of the entire Cait Shelter Guild, Erza invited the pair of Dragon Slayers to Fairy Tail. When Lyon tried to protest, Erza shut him up with a glare. Blue Pegasus didn't even try to protest, knowing full well that Naruto could probably single handedly kick their ass, including Ichiya…unless it uses it's perfume.

Charla was glad that they at least would be safe in Fairy Tail. Kurama didn't mind…as long as a certain redhead didn't use his friend as a living plushie…

He'll burn her ass if she tries doing that…

Next day, on the Boat

Natus was happily running back and forth along the ship, proclaiming transportation to be the best…until the effect of Troia wore off. Natsu, now suffering from extreme motion sickness again, asked Wendy to cast it again.

"Better not, Natsu-san. If I cast it over and over again it will lose its effectiveness." She said.

Natsu meanwhile was standing to the side, looking over the railing out onto the see.

"Well, we always thought that the motion sickness came from Natsu being a dragon slayer…does this mean that you and Naruto get motion sickness?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know about Naruto, but I have never had motion sickness before." Wendy said. "What about you Naruto?"

No answer.

"Naruto?" Wendy asked. She approached her friend and touched his shoulder, only to recoil in shock. He as shacking violently.

Then she saw his face…and it showed all the signs of motion sickness…and just then Naruto threw up as well.

"…" nobody could say anything.

"I guess it is a thing amongst Male Dragon Slayers…" Lucy said.

Nobody had anything to say to that.

Later

The group returned to Fairy Tail…with Erza's ass smoking somewhat as though it set on fire, but nobody paid it any mind…Kurama had warned her before setting sail…

Instead everyone was looking at Naruto, who was wearing a white shirt with an orange tribal vest over that, brown baggy pants and black sandals, and Wendy, who was wearing a green dress with diagonal lines criss-crossing it.

Erza was just finishing her story on how things went.

"…and thus I invited Naruto, Wendy, Charla and Kurama to join Fairy Tail."

"It's a pleasure." Wendy said, bowing. Naruto made the peace sign with his 10,000 Watt smile that rivalled Natsu's.

And of course Wendy made the male population go all haywire due to cuteness proximity whilst Naruto sent the female population into a frenzy, all wanting to hug him.

At least until Macao asked Wendy how old she was. His answer was a punch to the face by Naruto.

"SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU, YOU DAMN PEDOPHILE!" he roared. Everyone was surprised at the strength the young boy carried, as he sent Macao flying into the far wall.

Just then Bisca picked Naruto up and began strangling him in a hug, squealing like a fangirl the entire time.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! SO CUUUTE!" she squealed.

Wendy never thought that she would use this technique Kurama once taught her…as even she admitted it was not one she wanted to use due to its…perverse nature…

" **Wind Magic: Skirt Up** " she murmured so quiet even Natsu didn't hear her. Below Bisca a magic seal appeared, startling everyone and a strong gust of wind swept directly upwards.

Bisca had to release Naruto in order to hold her skirt down and save her dignity.

 _'Nobody shall make a move on him but ME!'_ Wendy thought.

"Anyway, I bid Wendy, Charla, Kurama and Naruto a hearty welcome." Makarov said, whilst using his titan magic to extend his arm to hold a camera under a certain unfortunate greenhead's skirt…

Alzack did not like that and began blasting the arm with his magic pistols.

Off to the side, Lucy was welcomed back by an enthusiastic Levy.

Jet and Droy watched on in shock, wondering how they were alright and claiming that Lucy was way out their league already.

And once the news managed to worm its way past Juvia's selective hearing…well, the cleaning crew would have to remove several buckets of water from the building just from her crying and once more declaring her worry for Gray.

Several people cried out for Gray to stop her, only for him to shout out "WHY ME?!"

Of to the side where it was somehow still warm and dry, Natsu was boasting about his fights with Cobra and his flying snake. Of course nobody believed him on the second part.

Mira meanwhile approached Wendy, Naruto… **(let's just call them WNCK for now when they are all together)** …

"How do you do? I am Mirajane." Of course Wendy went slightly fangirl here as she sometimes read the weekly sorcerer. Kurama and Naruto just shook their heads, though the latter found it amusing.

"I bet that Charla and Kurama is the same as Happy…" Mirajane began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You sure you're gonna let that one pass, Kurama?" Naruto asked the orange cat next to him.

Kurama was looking down and shacking slightly.

"Don't…compare…me…to…that…blue…flying…rodent…" he growled out. Suddenly he transformed into a large fox with 5 Tails **(The Awesome Public Transport Fox as Naruto dubbed it…read chapter 3) "AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING MISTAKEN FOR A CAT! I AM A KITSUNE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

"AND DON'T GO LUMPING ME TOGETHER WITH THAT BLUE CAT!" Charla shouted.

Of course the only ones not backing up in fear were Naruto, Wendy and Charla…who had expected this.

"Now that that is out of the way..." Kurama returned to cat form whilst Naruto spoke. "…you were saying, Mirajane-san?"

"Oh…right…uhm…what type of magic do you two use?" she asked.

"I use **Sky Magic**." Wendy said. "I am the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Eehhhhhh?!" this shocked the entire guild.

"And I am the Moon Dragon Slayer." Naruto said.

"EEHHHHHH?!" this time the guild was heard from the cities outskirts.

Wendy and Naruto looked around unsure if they would be believed, edging together to cover each other's in case things went to hell.

Almost in perfect unison the entire guild shouted out how awesome that was.

Wendy and Naruto actually did a double take in shock.

"DRAGON SLAYERS!" the guild shouted.

"The same as Natsu." A fat mage shouted, Reedus.

"With Gajeel, that means our guild has four dragon slayers!" Wakaba said.

"Even though it is such a rare magic!" Nab said.

Wendy donned a happy smile at the praise whilst Naruto acted bashful.

Gajeel, who had just arrived to see what the commotion was about…immediately spotted something wrong with this picture.

He looked at Natsu…and saw a blue furball next to him.

He looked at the young blue haired girl…and saw a white furball next to her.

He looked at the young blond boy…and saw a gold-orange furball next to him.

 _'C-Cat…W-Why? We are all Dragon Slayers, and yet…Why am I the only one without a Cat?'_ she shook in despair and jealousy.

WNKC meanwhile got heir Guild Stamps, Naruto on his shoulder in Orange, with Wendy getting hers in the same place in blue. Charla got hers in pink on her back and Kurama got his in black on his back as well.

Makarov decided that it was party time, calling it: "The Epically awesome Welcoming Celebration Party for Wendy, Naruto, Charla and Kurama!"

Already Naruto and Wendy smelled the booze being rolled in from storage.

The party had barely begun when for some reason Lucy lost her bra, only to find it in Makarov's hands…she retrieved it by kicking him in the balls in rage, making every male including Naruto and Kurama wince in pain.

Seeing the act of violence, Natsu began brawling, and soon most of the guild was involved in a massive battle royal…with Juvia so focused on trying to get Gray drunk that she failed to realize that she was pouring him orange juice.

Up on the stage, Mira, Elfman and a few others were performing live Music, whilst ignoring the fight happening no les than 30 feet away from them.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, a man wearing a ragged blue cloak with several staffs attached to his back noticed the pair of dragon slayers…and for a brief moment recognition was seen in his eyes…before he walked of and shimmered out of sight.

Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have seen Naruto and Wendy getting caught up in the fight as well, though these two tag-teamed the others…

Later that day, after things had calmed down somewhat, Naruto and Wendy were standing before the mission board, trying to find a mission they could do together. Suddenly the church bells began ringing non-stop.

Up on the Balcony Natsu cried out in joy, an action taken up by several others in the guild. "GILDARTS IS BACK!"

"Who is Gildarts?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"No Idea. I have never met him before." Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail's strongest mage." Mira told her.

"No way…even stronger than Erza?" Lucy said in shock.

"I am not even close to his league." Mentioned redhead said with a smile.

"How dangerous is this guy?" Lucy asked, shivering in fear.

 _"Everyone, Please Prepare for Gildarts Shift!"_ they heard several flying loudspeakers call out.

"The heck is Gildart's Shift?" Naruto asked.

"Go outside and you'll find out." Mira said, smiling.

After doing that, Naruto and Wendy, as well as Kurama and Charla, and not to forget Lucy, were all shocked when the City became segmented and moved to reveal a channel lined with arrows running right down the middle of it. The corridor even spilt apart a few buildings.

And down this new corridor came a single person wearing a ragged black cloak.

"is this really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic. He has been known to walk right through buildings whenever he isn't paying attention." Erza explained.

"Which is most of the time whenever he is travelling." Mira added as though it was a good thing.

"In other words, he is an idiot?!" Charla said.

"Sounds like it." Naruto agreed.

Wendy just thought that it was cool.

A few minutes later the man in question finally arrived and was looking around.

"Excuse me, young Lady. There used to be a Mages Guild called Fairy Tail here. Do you know where it went?" he asked Mira.

"Welcome back, Gildarts." She just answered.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" he asked. After a few moments he recalled a rather snobby goth emo who shared an uncanny resemblance to this white-haired chick.

"Mira?" he asked, eyes the size of tennis balls. "Then this really is…" before he could finish, Natsu came barrelling right for him from the second floor.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu roared, hands and feet aflame.

"Maybe later." Gildarts said, catching his wrist and throwing him over his shoulder into the ceiling with a completely bored expression.

"This is crazy…" Naruto murmured. Even Erza wasn't on this level yet…

"Natsu…come by my place later. I brought some souvenirs." Gildarts said, nonchalantly walking into a wall…and going right through it.

"OI! USE THE DAMN DOOR, WILL YA!" some of the guild members shouted.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Natsu said, having returned to earth from his trip to the ceiling. He smashed another bit of the wall with a flaming fist and waltzed out through the resulting hole. "Come on Happy. Let's go see what he has to tell."

"Aye Sir!" came the answer.

"Reminds me of someone…" Kurama mused, thinking back to his previous Host in the elemental Nations…Kushina used to do the same things back in the day…especially back in the academy when she was daydreaming about Minato…it took her and Minato 3 Years after becoming Chunin to pay back the debt she built up in her time there…

A few days later

Naruto and Wendy were walking through the streets of Magnolia, returning from a mission where they had to help track down and capture a family of wild boar…something they had done before a couple of times.

Suddenly the sky darkened, and they heard thunder, and as such decided to return to the guild before the rain started. As they approached the guild building, a man stepped in their way. It was the same person who had noticed their presence during their welcoming party.

"Wendy… Naruto… Kurama…" he said.

Naruto, Wendy and Kurama all went wide eyed at the sound of his voice, which was damn similar to someone they know.

"That voice…" Wendy said.

Charla went straight tailed and rigid when she recognized the voice.

"I never thought that the three of you would come to this guild." The unknown man said, before removing his mask and cap.

Wendy and Naruto inhaled sharply. "Jellal!"

"W-what the hell? What is the meaning of this? I thought you were imprisoned!" Charla said.

"That is a different person." Jellal said.

"I mean, you're clearly Jellal!" Charla said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I am Mystogan, a member of Fairy Tail." Jellal/Mystogan said. Naruto almost called him for Bullshit…until… "Seven years ago…While I knew hardly anything about this world, I gave my name to you three as Jellal…"

Everyone stared at him.

"This World?" Charla said.

"I get it…you're a dimensional traveller as well." Kurama said. Naruto's eyes widened at that in realization. Mystogan nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the thunder began intensifying.

"Sorry for not being able to see you, but now isn't the time for happy reunions." Jellal said, urgency in his voice, before suddenly falling to his knees.

"Anime…has grown to large for my powers alone to suppress it!" Mystogan said.

"Naruto…" Kurama suddenly said, pointing to the sky.

"What is…it…" Naruto slowed down, seeing what was going on.

"Before long, Magnolia will be wiped out…" Mystogan continued, noticing as well.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "I don't know what you're saying at all!"

"He is saying that everything will be destroyed." Naruto said, still looking at the sky, which was starting to give off an odd glow.

"No! I just got a new family…I will not loose this one…" Wendy shouted, beginning to run towards the guild.

"Wendy…" Naruto shouted, jumping after her just as a massive amount of magical energy fell from the odd cloud formation in a mass of white light.

Kurama, having a bad feeling about this, jumped into the seal, hoping that if he released his chakra from within Naruto, he'd at least try to save him.

He was still a few meters away from Wendy when the white light touched the ground…

In a massive implosion everything disappeared.

Moments later

When Wendy regained her eyesight after being blinded by the brightness, all she saw was large expanses of white powder.

"No way…" she stammered. "The guild has…vanished…so has the city…What in the world has happened?"

She looked around, realizing she was alone.

"Naruto?" she said. "NARUTO!"

A groan came from beneath her where she saw a pile of the white powder start rising underneath her butt. Wendy squeaked and jumped off before helping to remove the dust from Naruto.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto said, rising to his feet, only to be sent crashing to the floor via Flying Hug From Wendy Express. "And what was that heavy load on my head just now?"

"NARUTO!" she cried out in relief, ignoring the second bit.

Still on the floor, he eventually returned the hug, once Kurama, who revealed himself to have gone back into the seal moments before whatever it is had happened, had explained the situation to him.

After a while Wendy calmed down and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Come on, lets see if we can find anyone else." Naruto said, taking her hand in his and pulling her along towards where the guild had been.

After a few minutes of searching Naruto tripped over something, only for them to find out it was Natsu, who was still sleeping as though nothing had happened.

Wendy and Naruto tried poking him, shacking him, shouting at him…they couldn't get him to wake up.

Eventually, Naruto had an idea.

"Natsu…someone is picking a fight." He said out loud, and to Wendy's utter bewilderment, Natsu woke up, looking around, searching for said fight.

After trying to explain the situation to Natsu, who had just as much trouble accepting it as Wendy, Charla and Happy showed up, revealing themselves to be unharmed as well.

Charla explained that Anima was the hole in the sky from earlier and that it is the gateway to a Parrallel world known as Edolas.

"But why are you and Happy alright? I mean, you said we possibly survived due to us being Dragon slayers, but none of you were taught any Dragon Slaying Magic." Naruto asked.

"I've…no, Blue Cat and I…come from the other world, Edolas." Charla revealed.

She then went about explaining some things about Edolas, including that they might not be able to use their magic there.

Despite that, it as decided to go there anyway and save their friends. Therefore, Happy was tasked with carrying both Natsu and Naruto, which he was easily able to do, whilst Wendy flew with Charla.

One rodeo-like trip later

They were flying through an unknown landscape, with floating islands, floating rivers that even had fish in them…much to Happy's delight. Suddenly both Happy and Charla lost their wings, sending them all plummeting to the earth.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu shouted.

Wendy screamed, Happy and Charla were shouting in fear, and Naruto was imitating sitting with crossed legs. His face showed a cross between pissed off and bored.

"I always knew that Gravity sucked." He said. "This is going to hurt."

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So…our merry bunch has finally arrived in Edolas and a certain Pair of Furballs just discovered that they cannot fly…**

 **I also believe I owe an explanation…**

 **Well, the Edolas Arc is not one of my favorite arcs, even in Canon.**

 **There are just so many thing that don't make sense, even by Fairy Tail Logic. Then there is the bipolar Edo Lucy…I mean WTF?**

 **However, I have now started with the arc, so there is no stopping now…I hope I can keep up the schedule I set myself…don't get your hopes up though…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi all.**

 **So, I am going to rush this chapter a bit as It is the part of the Edolas Arc I dislike the most, though once the team meets up with Earthland Lucy I should have the worst behind me…should take me most the chapter…In this regard I am glad that I lost my material, cause thinking back, the initial chapter I had written before my old laptop got stolen was utterly crap…I made Naruto seem like the seriously wise and smart person…answering questions with the level of details that Shikamaru would give to his son, Shikaku…  
This before Naruto got into an argument with his Edolas Counterpart on what food was better: Tacos or Ramen…**

 **Anyway,** **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Sandi091000:** Thanks, and no. No Lemon or Limes in this story.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks for the advice and we will definitely chat sometime.

 **CrimsonSylvan:** Well, now that I have started the arc, I cannot skip it, can I?

 **Shadow Wold 15846:** I am starting to expect each of your reviews to contain LOL or something similar to it…

 **eniox27:** Wasn't really paying attention what I was writing there… ;P

 **Mark1:** My Pleasure.

 **Asuka1920:** Well, hope the wait was worth it.

 **For Chapter 4 Review:**

 **Trex0428:** Well, as I PM'd you, chapter 4 is largely still the work of 'Fangs of Death', and thus I can't really say much about it, other than that I changed a few pieces here and there.

 ** _Previoulsy,…_**

 _One rodeo-like trip later_

 _They were flying through an unknown landscape, with floating islands, floating rivers that even had fish in them…much to Happy's delight. Suddenly both Happy and Charla lost their wings, sending them all plummeting to the earth._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu shouted._

 _Wendy screamed, Happy and Charla were shouting in fear, and Naruto was imitating sitting with crossed legs. His face showed a cross between pissed off and bored._

 _"I always knew that Gravity sucked." He said. "This is going to hurt."_

 **Chapter 10, Oh you have got to be kidding me…**

If there was one thing that can be said about Fairy Tail Mages, it's that they can take a ton of damage and still come out completely fine…maybe with the exception of mages such a Macao, Wacaba, Jet and Droy…

Thus, surviving a fall from a height of several hundred feet did little to no damage to someone as dense as Natsu, who landed on his head. Happy didn't fare much better, but probably survived because he fell onto Natsu. Naruto discovered that he could still use his chakra…by unconsciously empowering his body with it, landing safely on his feet and catching Wendy bridal style, with Charla landing on Wendy.

Of course, once Wendy discovered the position she was in blushed and looked away, which Naruto found cute.

Charla just shook her head and smiled slightly.

After summoning Kurama from the seal, Naruto made Natsu and Happy swear an oath of secrecy via threat of year long train ride and destroying a year's worth of fish respectively.

Needless to say, both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue Exceed engraved the oath into their heart, soul and mind.

As the six of them travelled, they encountered a group of travellers, who hightailed it out of there when they saw Kurama, Charla and Happy.

In a swampy area, they encountered a monster, that Natsu attacked, forgetting that he cannot use magic in this world. Naruto saved his sorry ass thanks to his chakra, but hey, at least they had something to eat for the next few hours…at least they would have had Natsu not eaten the fire Naruto made to cook the meat…

After raiding a little shack in the middle of the forest they literally stumbled upon, they all dressed up in different outfits, though Wendy, Charla and Happy laughed when Kurama and Naruto dressed up in matching butler suits complete with lens-less Monocles and started acting like experienced gentlemen, even going so far as to knock out Happy when he started trying to impress Charla…by putting on a skull like helmet made from solid metal…and a dress like coat.

Everyone laughed at the completely perfect imitation Naruto and Kurama were performing. And everyone agreed they were more gentlemanly than those three and a…thing…playboys from Blue Pegasus. Wendy found herself daydreaming about her future with Naruto…before blushing at the thought.

Wendy got herself a pair of black thigh high socks, a navy-blue skirt with a white line near the edge and a red shirt with white shoulders. She also found a pair of red hairclips that she liked and tied her hair in pig tails. To finish off she also tied an orange bowtie. Naruto had to force himself not to stare at her.

Charla went for something a bit simpler: desert nomad. Loose pants, loose shirt and a headpiece usually seen on desert tribesmen.

Natsu found himself a pair of boots, khaki-green trousers, a light blue kimono-top with dark blue accents, and a maroon hoody with a white edge.

As they were about to leave, Natsu looked out of the Window…only to spot a gnarly tree bearing the symbol of Fairy Tail.

Running through the clearing, they arrived at the door and opened it, fully expecting there to be a brawl going on…

But NOT the gentle Music or the tea party that was permeating the atmosphere.

And the differences…where should I begin…

Cana was wearing a white maiden outfit and drinking tea from delicate cups…the Cana they knew wears a bikini top and jeans…and a light vest if the weather is cold. She also drinks Booze by the gallon and slams the mug onto the tabletop…

Elfman was being picked on by Jet and Droy, the latter two alternating between bullying Elfman and fighting amongst each other about who was Fairy Tail's strongest Mage. The band thought back to just before they got sucked into the Anima…

 _Flashback_

 _Shortly before Elfman and Mirajane left for the Church to visit their late younger sisters grave, Elfman was picking on Jet and Droy._

 _…for being unmanly and being knocked out immediately, thus forcing Levy to do all the fighting._

 _"Now, now, Elfman." Mira began. "Jet and Droy are strong…"_

 _"Mira-chan!" the two mentioned mages said in joy at the praise._

 _"…If only in their own way."_

 _"How mean!" Jet and Droy immediately felt their spirits plummet at Mira's second statement. She really was a demon at heart._

 _Flashback end_

And there was more…

A grown-up Wendy was sitting at the Bar together with a grown-up Naruto, and both were drinking Mead.

"T-that is me?" Naruto and Wendy asked themselves.

Edo-Wendy wore long white pants and a light teal strapless shirt that revealed a lot of cleavage.

Edo-Naruto on the other hand wore a Biker getup, including black leather jacket, biking goggles, jeans and gloves, which were sticking out of his jacket pocket. He also had a Tattoo on his cheek of a fox on a motorcycle.

But what made Wendy, Naruto and Charla blush was something that was said towards the two of them.

"Hey, Wendy, Naruto." They turned to see…Nab, wearing a Doctors outfit, waving a pack of something…Naruto and Wendy couldn't quite see what it said. "How long until we can expect the first kid to arrive? Need any more test-sticks?"

Wendy fainted from TMI overdose, and Naruto wasn't far behind her when both realized that the pack contained pregnancy test sticks…what the hell…

Just then they were discovered by a Goth-Emo Lucy, who first went all fangirl on Natsu, welcoming him back, then proceeding to break his back whilst telling him to let her know when he returned.

This continued until a girl with short white hair arrived, telling Lucy to stop bullying Natsu.

The appearance of the girl shocked Natsu and Happy, who just uttered a single word.

"Lisanna."

"Kurama…wasn't Lisanna…" Naruto asked his life-long partner.

"Mira and Elfman's little sister…who died a while ago. If what I gathered was correct, she, Natsu and Happy were…very close…" Kurama whispered back.

Anyway…when Natsu and Happy tried hugging her, they were intercepted by Lucy who turned them into punching bags.

Well, afterwards, the entire group was found and interrogated, with both Narutos and Wendys feeling awkward in the situation…especially when the Edo counterparts nonchalantly said that they were already dating at the Earthland counterpart's age.

Neither Earthland Wendy and Naruto wanted to know what they considered as a 'date'.

Kurama however was happily chatting with the Edo couple whilst the others were being interrogated by Edo Lucy T&I ltd.

This continued until Naruto, Wendy and Natsu finished their tales, at which point the others in the room conceded that this bunch of people were not the people they knew.

Suddenly the alarm went off, making everyone from Edolas freak out, whilst Lucy and Levy started fighting about something.

Suddenly the entire guild started shaking...

Cue Naruto and Natsu suffering from motion sickness.

"I didn't come here for this shit…" Naruto groaned, feeling like he was about to hurl.

Anyway, the shaking was the teleportation device charging up and soon the trembling ended, with the guild now standing in the middle of a desert.

Once there the discussion revolved around who the pursuers were, and Naruto, Wendy and Natsu, as well as the Cats and Kurama were shocked to find that the Erza of this world was called the Fairy Hunter.

"Hmm…wonder I can fight her…" Natsu asked, only for everyone else from Earthland to slap their face…

"You do realise we can no longer use magic here, right?" Charla asked him. Cue Natsu's shocked face at having forgotten that.

Shortly afterwards, the Earthland group prepared to leave, only Edo-Lucy decided to accompany them…after beating Natsu up again for no apparent reason.

The journey through the desert was largely uninterrupted, unless you count the few times Naruto disappeared to go and get some grub for everyone…and the one spar Natsu spontaneously decided to have with Naruto…completely forgetting that Naruto still had access to his Chakra.

Well, 1 minute later a bruised and smoking Natsu was lying barely conscious on the floor with Naruto doing a Captain Morgan pose on him, complete with a look of satisfaction on his face.

The next day Natsu challenged Kurama…enough said.

Eventually they arrived at a small town, where Edo-Lucy led them to a Black Market Merchant, where they purchased some new equipment. Natsu got himself a sword that sets itself aflame, Wendy got herself a container that contained a Wind Lacrima, and Naruto got himself a Claymore sword.

Wendy and Charla giggled at the sight of Naruto carrying a sword that was longer than he was.

Kurama kept quiet about it, but was mentally having a conversation with Naruto…turns out that Naruto wanted a weapon with a large amount of reach, incase they came up against a creature with arms longer than his…also it looked cool.

Happy was outright laughing and Natsu said that there was no way for Naruto to wield such a large sword…with the Black Market Merchant agreeing with Natsu.

Natsu, Happy and the Merchant shut up when Naruto sliced through a wooden block near the entrance with ease.

"Me Likey!" he said, nodding in satisfaction.

…Sometimes he was still such a kid.

Later on they encountered a group of soldiers, and Natsu, being the battle depraved guy he was, charged right in, wielding his flaming sword at Max Power. One swing later and the thing was empty.

Wendy, deciding to give him some help, tried to figure out how her device worked, only to break it and create a tornado that destroyed the entire town district.

Seeing as there was no other way to proceed now that Natsu, and by extension Wendy, had alerted pretty much the entire town Garrison and who knows what else, Naruto charged in…the other direction. The Cats and Kurama were quick to follow.

After Edo-Lucy went all demolition-Fu on the soldiers and Natsu, the trio found Naruto and the Cats at a Café. They later learned that Naruto stole some money from a merchant who was mean to some street orphans.

And the only reason as to why Naruto wasn't subjected to Edo-Lucy's bone-cracking punishment was because he used the Puppy-Eyes Jutsu on her.

Didn't help with Wendy though who gave him a 10-minute-long lecture on proper behaviour, slapping him whenever he got bored to keep his attention on her. She later told him that as punishment she was forbidding him his daily Ramen for a week after they return to Earthland.

The look of horror on Naruto's face would give Kurama a good night's rest for centuries.

Afterwards they went about dodging more patrols, until they encountered a familiar voice calling out. Looking over a wall, they were just in time to see a familiar mop of blonde hair being harassed by soldiers.

"LUCY?!" they all screamed, with Edo-Lucy screaming "ME?!"

Screaming something along the lines of 'Screw this!', Lucy took out a key and, not hearing her friend's shout of 'Magic doesn't work, summoned Aries…who promptly subjected the soldiers to a fluffy heaven with 0 Casualties.

"Why doesn't this work on our soldiers back home?" Lucy asked herself, thinking back on the number of times she tried using this tactic on guards during missions.

"LUCY!" she suddenly heard someone call out her name. Looking up, she saw Natsu, Wendy, Naruto, the Cats and Kurama approach her…followed by…

"ME?!" she screamed as she saw her Edolas double.

"Welcome to my world, bitch." Edo-Lucy said, having said the same damn thing earlier on. "And I am guessing this is your Lucy."

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I hit a writer's block at the end, so I will need some time to move forward.**

 **Please don't flame me for this.**

 **And please R &R.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all I am back.**

 **So last time we ended off with Earthland Lucy meeting her Edo double.**

 **!WARNING!**

 **This chapter will be very quick paced at the beginning.**

 **…**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **DarkChaosDragon00:** IKR dude.

 **Whispers of a Ketteh:** Nope. Don't really trust the cloud. It's like putting all your eggs in one basket.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks man.

 **Sandi091000:** Thanks.

 **Whispers of a Ketteh (again):** thanks, and don't worry, I got a new Laptop.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Thanks for the review and yeah.

 **YukiTheIceWolf:** Thanks and will do my best. Not really. Some of the other Jinchuriki and Bijus may just make a Cameo later on or something though.

 **On with the story…**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _"Why doesn't this work on our soldiers back home?" Lucy asked herself, thinking back on the number of times she tried using this tactic on guards during missions._

 _"LUCY!" she suddenly heard someone call out her name. Looking up, she saw Natsu, Wendy, Naruto, the Cats and Kurama approach her…followed by…_

 _"ME?!" she screamed as she saw her Edolas double._

 _"Welcome to my world, bitch." Edo-Lucy said, having said the same damn thing earlier on. "And I am guessing this is your Lucy."_

 **Chapter 11, Cities…Themeparks…weird Magic…what's next?**

After being given the rundown on what happened to them, the three dragon slayers, 2 cats, one Biju and Edo-Lucy listened to Earthland Lucy's take on how she ended up here.

Apparently that talking grandpa clock of hers saved her from Anima, after which she met Mystogan who sent her here without much of an explanation.

Anyway, afterwards, Edo-Lucy was introduced to Gemini, and Natsu, being the moron he was, couldn't distinguish between the three Lucy's in the room, despite the fact that one had short hair (Edo-Lucy), one was dressed in Earthland Lucy's casual outfit (Gemini) and the third one was just wearing a towel (Lucy).

Even Naruto wondered what Natsu's IQ was.

Next morning, they found that Edo-Lucy had disappeared. She did however leave a message that told them to meet up with some friends of hers who would help them get to the Capital.

And of course, Natsu didn't read the 'be discrete' part.

In the end, whilst they were running from a large contingent of soldiers, a magic vehicle crashed through the soldiers, followed by a pair of roaring motorcycles.

The car's door opened revealing…a grinning Natsu?!

And on the motorcycles were Edo-Wendy and Edo-Naruto respectively.

The latter two grabbed their Earthland counterparts whilst the rest forced Natsu into the vehicle, after which they climbed in as well.

With a roar, the trio of cehicles left the army tasting dust.

Of course, Naruto and Natsu were immediately screwed, while Wendy was enjoying the wind blowing through her hair.

Edo-Natsu and Edo-Naruto chuckled and called their counterparts 'weak' whilst Edo-Wendy was going all 'Yahoo' each and every time she went over a bump in the road, giving the motorcycle some airtime.

The trio of vehicles stopped a few miles outside of the Capital, where a revived Natsu dragged his Edo counterpart out of the vehicle…only to discover that Edo-Natsu was a complete sissy outside of his vehicle.

Naruto meanwhile was throwing up in a nearby bush, with Wendy standing next to him patting his back.

On the way back, the biker couple and road rage driver encountered Edo-Lucy…whose greeting to Edo-Natsu was a couple of German Surplex's and other high damage wrestling techniques…all because he had ditched her after she asked for a small favour last time they saw each other.

Anyway, whilst infiltrating the city through some catacombs, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charla were captured by none other than Erza's counterpart.

Naruto and Kurama initially avoided capture by melding into the shadows and then proceeded to secretly follow the group…at least until Edo-Erza sensed his presence. She knocked them both

And whilst Charla, Happy and Kurama were sent to Skypeia, the land of the Exceeds, the three dragon slayers, one of whom was knocked out cold, were taken to a special cell while blondie was taken to a separate cell, where she made her complaints veeeery well known…

The soldiers guarding her handed in their resignation upon being relieved, stating that they didn't sign up for this shit.

Charla, Happy and Kurama meanwhile caused a ruckus in the Exceed Capital, upon which they were being chased down by the royal kitten guard, which to their horror, was led by Ichiya's equally perfume obsessed counterpart, Nichiya. Heck, the only reason as to why Kurama didn't go all 9 tailed mode on his ass was because he desperately needed to get away from that 'thing'.

Besides, he didn't want to destroy the Exceed City just because he saw one disturbing thing.

Anyway, the three ended up hiding with a farmer and his wife…both of whom had a character of note.

Lucky, as he was known, reminded Kurama of an angry drill sergeant who at least had a competitive streak, as shown when he and Happy tilled the fields, chopping wood and tending to the lawn a competition. For some reason, the two of them not only ended off at the same time, they also had the same reactions, just mirrored.

Charla meanwhile was watching the two interact and couldn't help but think back on the time she spent with Wendy, Naruto and Kurama.

Out of the three of them, without a doubt, she was closest to Wendy. And when Edo-Erza stated that she, Charla, had played her role in the Dragonslayer Extermination Project perfectly…well she and Happy were understandably shocked.

Later both Happy, Charla and Kurama were given a pep-talk by Marl, Lucky's wife, after which the two Exceeds regained the use of their wings in delight…only for Kurama to crash their mood by stating that he cannot fly.

As they left, Lucky commented to his Wife that, quote: "That brat is 100 years too young to bring a girl home."

To which she responded, quote: "He clearly got that from his father, whom I seem to remember doing the same as Happy."

To which he solemnly responded, quote: "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Anyway, the trio arrived in time to save Lucy, who had been thrown out from a balcony by Edo-Erza. Happy, dropping Kurama, caught Lucy…and immediately commented on how heavy she was.

Kurama had a softish landing thanks to a patrol of soldiers who were on patrol below him…before going all "Demon Cat Tora" on them when they tried to capture him…Hint: the soldiers fared even worse than a full team of Genin back in Konoha on that particular mission.

Charla played a gamble and successfully fooled Edo-Erza into thinking that she was the daughter of the Exceed Queen, until Nichiya arrived with a horde of Exceed guards that is.

They ended up turned into a giant lacryma thanks to the empire's latest weapon.

Elsewhere however, Gajeel, also sent by Mystogan with a little extra supply, ran amok in the city, meeting up and hitting it off with his Edolas counterpart. Together they managed to distract the guards, while Gajeel freed Erza and Gray from a large chunk of lacryma that was situated in the Capital square.

In short, the empire was pissed, Gajeel ate some Iron, wiped the floor with the troops, met up with Edo-Gajeel, ate some more iron, gave Erza and Gray some medicine, then proceeded to 'cause a distraction'…or as he calls it, have fun.

Fortunately for him, the troops had lots of iron armour…fast food he called it.

Gray and Erza meanwhile went to free everyone else, arriving in time to save Lucy from being skewered by Edo-Erza, with Kurama arriving at the same time as a human sized fox…wearing a pair of boxing gloves which he put to good use against the soldiers who charged him. The poor sods never knew what the hell hit them.

While Erza faced off against Erza, Gray froze the guards and casually walked past his freezing handywork and Kurama just kept on jabbing whoever was left.

When he arrived where Natsu, Naruto and Wendy were, he was shocked to see all three of them unconscious.

After forcefully feeding Natsu and Wendy one of the Ex-pills Gajeel gave them, the pair regained their Magic usage and Natsu ran out, seeking revenge.

Lucy and Gray meanwhile were trying to feed Naruto a pill, but he remained unresponsive.

…at least until Wendy commented something about there being Ramen…

Moments later Natsu returned, screaming that it was the end of the world, because 2 Erza's were fighting…then he realized that Gray was in the room as well.

"Huh? Wow…it's true. Gray IS here." Naruto and Wendy said, in unison, dealing a double critical hit to Gray's pride.

As Gray slowly faded away, Lucy filled Naruto, Wendy and Natsu in on what happened to her and what she had learnt from Gray and Erza.

Next moment, Happy and Charla came flying in at high speed, only to crash into Natsu, who came running out of the door at the same time…the dumbass was ichting for a fight apparently…

Luckily for all three, Wendy was there to heal the bumps…although she started with Charla and took her sweet time as the two of them made amends.

Shortly afterwards they came across Kurama…who had started beating the enemy soldiers into shape, literally…because it amused him just how out of shape these guys were. Seeing the Fox teach a group of battered and bruised soldiers some basic punching skills was amusing to see.

Naruto did what he does best…and joined in, contrary to the expectations of everyone else.

And what made things hilarious to Wendy was that neither Naruto nor Kurama seemed to be paying much attention to the unfortunate souls they were beating out of shape there…no they were talking about other things, such as where Naruto could improve his Hand-to-Hand combat skills.

…Until Kurama asked Naruto what he thought of Wendy.

"Wendy-chan? She is my best friend." Naruto answered.

Of to the side, Gray, Lucy and Charla winced at the friend-zoning.

What they didn't know, but Kurama did, was that Naruto thought of her as more than a friend, but was too scared to confess or act on his own feelings.

Wendy however felt as though struck by lightning, believing that their feelings weren't mutual…

And after overcoming her shock, Charla wanted to add 6 more whiskers to Naruto's cheeks.

The next few hours were chaotic at best…

Natsu, Lucy and Gray went to explore the castle and pick a fight, Naruto and Kurama went around causing a distraction, and Charla and Wendy went to Extalia to warn the Exceeds of the coming danger. And Happy went to look for Gajeel in order to turn that giant Lachryma back into Fairy Tail Mages.

With Natsu's team, basically, they arrived at a theme park. Lucy and Natsu got separated from Gray when the latter caught the eye of one of the Imperial Generals who was wearing a suit of pink armour and spouting some nonsense that reminded Gray waaaaay too much of Ichiya and Juvia…as in, Juvia with a Hormone overdose.

Needless to say, he beat a hasty retreat with the knight following him.

Natsu and Lucy were sent through hell, with the two of them suddenly finding themselves thrown into a Monster School, with Lucy landing in a clothing booth…and of course Natsu had to turn the dials.

No need to worry, Lucy got her revenge with extreme relish.

The other Knight found them eventually and apparently was stunned into silence seeing Lucy wearing a dancer's outfit…only for him to take command of the Monsters to attack her.

Que Lucy screaming her lungs out as she ran.

Natsu meanwhile squared off against a giant Frankenstein Monster replica, grilling him medium to well done when the monster punched him into the ground, making Natsu just say "Ouch." He proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the knight, Fairy Tail style, aka. Pay back 100 times over.

Rewinding time a bit, Lucy, not noticing she had lost her pursuit, ran into another girl carrying a huge key, who herself was being pursued by a knight.

One thing led to another, Lucy ended up facing off against a huge Octopus like being, she used a new whip given to her by Virgo (For questionable purposes according to some of Virgo's explanation, i.e. punishment…) she managed to not only evade all the tentacles, but also ended up tying said tentacles into a big knot.

Then Natsu unknowingly roasted the giant monster Well Done.

With Team Naruto and Kurama

Kurama, still feeling bad for what he had Naruto say in front of Wendy, decided to give the two a little helping hand.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Kurama?" Naruto answered, looking at his friend as he swiped at a group of soldiers with his Claymore without looking.

"Do you really only see Wendy-chan as a friend?" Kurama asked.

Naruto blushed at the mention of his secret crush, wondering what he meant by that.

"Uhm, yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"'cause you ruined her mood when you said that." Kurama said, casually backhanding a poor soldier into a group of reinforcements.

At the same moment, in the next room an off duty guard had thrown the bowling ball and watched it go skew towards the gutter, only for something to crash through the wall and impact the Pins.

Striking a victory pose, the man shouted "STRIKE!"

"What do you mean I ruined her mood?" Naruto asked, only for Kurama to swat him over the head with a tail or nine.

"You are still an idiot." Kurama told him. It was now that the two realized that they had taken out all the soldiers in this area…and had no idea what to do next.

Meanwhile, with Happy

Happy found Gajeel in the streets surrounding the Palace by literally following the trail of unconscious bodies and left over scraps of iron left by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

After a quick peptalk, Happy lifted him, commenting that though he eats Iron, he is lighter than Lucy…

Cue Lucy sneezing.

…and flew of Max Speed towards the floating Lachryma Island.

Cue Gajeel getting motion sickness.

Down below, an unfortunate Patrol came under attack from chunks of Iron and Stomach Acid.

With Wendy and Charla

Charla spent the better part of the flight cheering Wendy up whilst mentally promising to add to Naruto's whiskers…especially where the light does not shine.

And the flight lasted about half an hour since Charla never developed the High Speed capabilities Happy had.

When they arrived…well, hell broke loose. As in, most of if not all the Cats were throwing stones at them.

Until one black cat with a overly elongated head interfered.

Wendy spent the better part of the next hour trying to convince the Exceed about the upcoming threat.

Back with Natsu and co.

Whilst Lucy was being freed from a trap spell by the young girl she rescued earlier, who was complaining that her boobs were too big, Natsu and Gray, with the help of Erza utilized Plan D…D for 'Dupe the Dolts.'

In short, they acted as though they were prisoners of Erza Knightwalker, who was actually Erza Scarlet, captured the King, had the Dragon Skull Cannon thingamagik aimed at the Lacryma Island as it is powered by Dragon Slayer Magic, only for Erza's counterpart to arrive, restarting their fight from earlier, freeing the King, resetting the Cannon, anchoring the head in the Exceed Island and beginning to drag the island towards the Lacryma Island.

The next few minutes were utter hell for Natsu…as Coco, the girl from earlier brought in her Legion and used it to carry the Earthland Mages out of there.

Que Natsu having Motion Sickness.

The flight was fortunately short as they were relatively close to the Lacryma island.

Back with Naruto and Kurama

The former shinobi and his furry friend made their way out of the capital city and towards some ruins nearby, intent to rest for a bit before heading out to find their friends.

During this time, Naruto had some time to think about what Kurama said…

"She likes me, she likes me not…"

…and was plucking petals from a rose like plant he had picked up along the way.

Suddenly Naruto and Kurama felt a massive amount of Magic being released way above them and they saw to their great shock a pair of floating Islands being forced apart by an Aurora of magical power.

Then, moments later they saw the sky fill with flying cats as the one Island disappeared.

And if they thought they had caused enough chaos amongst the Garrison ranks, they were disappointed as countless magic beams erupted, irradiating the flying furballs and turning them into lacryma.

Suddenly, the earth within the ruins the duo were heading to was torn open as a huge ass egg was revealed to the world.

The egg changed into a mechanized Dragon and fired a magical beam at the sky…

And got an answer in the form of a Natsu style, flaming fist punch to the back of the neck, a Gajeel style Iron lance to the chest and a Wendy style breath that gave the metallic dragon small amounts of airtime.

"Mages? Get Lost! **Anti-Magic Spell: Moon Shield**." The King of Edolas shouted, forming a pink barrier around the dragon.

Natsu sent a roar at the dragonoid, only for his flames to harmlessly disperse upon impact.

"Well, this will be a problem." Natsu commented.

Back with Naruto

Seeing the barrier made Naruto's stomach growl…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **I rushed this chapter quite a bit towards the end, but next chapter you get to see something special. Don't worry, the bunch of Dragon Slayers will, despite having their asses kicked, take down that dragon knockoff.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a like and Review if you do.**


End file.
